


Yo gano

by Mary_istrying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_istrying/pseuds/Mary_istrying
Summary: –…sabes que no soy un monstruo como tú o Hinata, ¿no?Yamaguchi Tadashi siempre se ha sentido inadecuado. Inadecuado socialmente. Inadecuado en voleibol. Inadecuado caminando de la mano de uno de los mejores jugadores de la prefectura.El apoyo incondicional de su entorno le ayuda a trabajar en su errónea imagen de sí mismo y continuar.Sin embargo, años después, viviendo una pacífica y fructífera adultez, sus viejas inseguridades regresan sin piedad. No obstante, nadie cuenta con que Kageyama tiene un plan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Diosito, odio los summaries)  
> ¡Hola! Traigo conmigo una nueva historia YamaKage porque han pasado meses y aún no he superado a esta pareja jajaja.  
> Es importante aclarar que ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRÁ SPOILERS del manga de Haikyuu. Específicamente el futuro de todo nuestro elenco protagonista luego de un salto temporal.  
> Si sólo eres fan del anime y no quieres enterarte de nada, te recomendaría ahorrarte esta historia.

Las suelas de sus zapatos rechinaban contra las tablas pulidas del suelo de madera, provocando agudos sonidos que orquestaban melodías improvisadas junto con fuertes pasos y estruendosos impactos contra el balón. Esa canción que sonaba durante cada práctica en la secundaria Karasuno estaba compuesta por sudor y esfuerzo. Y, para alguien como Tadashi, ser capaz de componer aquellos ritmos abundantes en jadeos y vitoreo junto a alguien tan excepcional como Kageyama Tobio siempre era un privilegio. Con dedos cosquilleantes y callosos luego de una infinidad de saques, pases y bloqueos, con rodillas tensas y cuerpo cansado, el capitán actual del equipo de voleibol masculino se dejó caer en el suelo, estirando un brazo para tomar una botella de agua como si se tratase de algún tipo de espejismo en medio del desierto, la fuente de la juventud que debía ingerir para obtener la vida eterna.

Así se sentía practicar con el Rey de la cancha. Lo suficientemente intenso como para volver a casa con los músculos adormecidos y la cabeza ligera. Y, normalmente, no se quejaba demasiado. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ese demente amante del deporte a fines de su primer año en el equipo de los cuervos. Por lo que, naturalmente, pasar tiempo con Kageyama implicaba jugar al voleibol hasta el borde del hartazgo y, cuando crees que tus energías están a punto de flaquear por completo, practicar un poco más.

Una vez más, cabe destacar que usualmente eso no era un problema. ¿Qué era un poco de agotamiento semanal siempre y cuando pudiese tener la recompensa de besar su estúpido rostro, permanentemente ceñudo, tanto como quisiera? Experimentar los límites de su resistencia física valía la pena si podía regresar a su hogar sosteniendo la mano del armador y hablando sobre el último episodio de su programa favorito. 

Sin embargo, existía algo más. Algo tan inherente a la genética que conformaba la existencia misma de Tadashi, algo tan enraizado a su forma de ser que simplemente era imposible extirparlo de su personalidad; _la ansiedad_.

 _“Y no debería ser para tanto, ¿verdad?”_ pensaba, mientras gotas desesperadas de agua que escaparon del pico de la botella corrían con libertad a través de su barbilla, demasiado cansado como para controlar ese daño colateral, demasiado apremiado en hidratarse. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un buen grupo de amigos, buen desempeño académico, padres que le brindaban apoyo incondicionalmente, una longeva pareja que le amaba. Su vida no era mala en absoluto. Y él era consciente de ello.

Pero, a la vez, existía _eso_. Esa ansiedad que, normalmente, podía ahogar con pensamientos positivos. Esa ansiedad que, de tanto en tanto, se manifestaba en forma de un panal de abejas zumbando incesantemente dentro de su cabeza, con pensamientos arremolinados apilándose uno encima de otro en un caótico escenario. Con los ojos café apagados perdidos en algún punto muerto del prácticamente vacío gimnasio, el joven escuchó todos y cada uno de estos pensamientos silbantes, aunque le hablaran todos al mismo tiempo. Había fallado la mayoría de los saques ese día. Se había humillado frente a Tobio, un prodigio atlético con un futuro brillante. ¿Por qué le habrían escogido como capitán? Si a duras penas podía mantenerse al día con el entrenamiento y el ingreso a la universidad. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado cuando su compañero de equipo se acercaba trotando hacia él, con expresión preocupada, luciendo tan fresco y descansado que prácticamente le irritaba? ¿Por qué no podía ser mejor? ¿Por qué no podía resistir un poco más? ¿Tobio lo dejaría? Lo dejaría, ¿verdad? ¿Quién querría salir con alguien tan… _débil_?

–Tadashi. – la voz ajena, imperativa y gruesa, se abrió paso firmemente entre el torrente descontrolado de pensamientos que le estaban hundiendo en una espiral desesperante. El mundo pareció volver a enfocarse, la colmena dentro de su mente le ofreció misericordia al guardar silencio, aunque vibraba con incomodidad, haciéndole sentir tenso. Su usual mirada gentil pareció regresar, hasta hace poco perdida en algún sitio lejano, para enfocarse en el armador del equipo, quien le observaba desde arriba – Un saque más, vamos. – apremió, estirando su mano hacia él.

_Me dejará._

Los pensamientos intrusivos, inquietantes, circulares, regresaban de nuevo. Inundándole de exasperación mientras colocaba su casi vacía botella de agua nuevamente sobre el suelo.

_Me dejará si muestro debilidad. Pero no puedo moverme._

_No quiero moverme._

–…sabes que no soy un monstruo como tú o Hinata, ¿no?

La característica expresión confusa de su compañero no se demoró en aparecer, con un ceño profundamente fruncido y los largos dedos que sostenían un balón se oprimieron contra el caucho de forma inconsciente. El muchacho frente a él era indescriptiblemente atractivo; había salido de aquella etapa incómoda luego de su primer año en el que su flequillo era demasiado largo y su actitud necesitaba múltiples ajustes. Ahora lucía un cabello más corto y ojos más comprensivos, un cuerpo tonificado y una personalidad más madura. Kageyama Tobio era perfecto. Y él acababa de llamarlo monstruo…

_Me dejará. Sin duda me dejará._

–Tal vez esa no fue la mejor elección de palabras. – aclaró ante el pesado silencio que amenazaba con aplastarlo como a un insecto en cualquier momento. Las facciones crispadas del capitán le ofrecían una sonrisa nerviosa a modo de disculpa –Quiero decir…sabes que no tengo su resistencia física, ¿verdad?

Ante la aclaración, el contrario pareció relajarse, las yemas de sus dedos debilitaron el firme agarre.

–Podrías tenerla. – reconoció de inmediato, regresando una vez más a su pose anterior, con su mano libre extendiéndose hacia él sin miramientos –Sólo tienes que entrenar un poco más tus músculos. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

–Gracias, Tobio. – murmuró, aceptando silenciosamente el ofrecimiento mientras se ponía de pie. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas y rígidas. –Pero he estado entrenando por tres años, creo que simplemente éste es mi límite.

De alguna forma, expresó los brutales pensamientos provenientes de la colmena con una sonrisa en el rostro, como quien habla de un hecho irrevocable de la naturaleza, algo inexorable y factual. Su alegre resignación tan sólo obtuvo como respuesta una pesada, cálida mano sobre su hombro, el contacto gentil de un pulgar acariciando la tela húmeda de su jersey sudado.

– ¿Por qué no te tomas unos diez minutos de descanso y continuamos? – sugirió con una suavidad en la voz reservada tan solo para su pareja. El reformado Rey era exigente, trabajar con él en la cancha era duro, demandaba nada menos que tu mejor desempeño en cada ocasión, sus colocaciones que ostentaban la precisión de un reloj era algo que debías _merecer_ rematar. Y ese hecho quedaba claro en cada movimiento, en cada mirada, tanto así que no hacía falta explicitarlo verbalmente. Sí, era estricto. Y más aún con las personas que no se tomaban en serio su deporte predilecto. Con Tadashi, sin embargo, solía esforzarse por ser más comprensivo de lo habitual, por lo que su tono conciliador y expresión afable eran pruebas de ello.

–De acuerdo…– comenzó el otro, retirando una toalla de su bolsa deportiva y dejándola caer sobre sus hombros, sintiéndose incómodo, pegajoso y húmedo –…pero no prometo servir de mucho durante el resto de la práctica.

–Tadashi, vamos, sólo hemos practicado una hora. – argumentó, un tanto fastidiado, encontrándose de espaldas mientras recargaba la botella de agua que había sido consumida casi por completo. Kageyama había sido escogido como vice capitán por una razón muy evidente; era el jugador más habilidoso. Había resultado ser una decisión muy positiva, debido a que prácticamente jamás habían estado en desacuerdo en cuanto se tratase a cuestiones relacionadas con los partidos o entrenamientos. Las corazonadas de Yamaguchi solían ser correctas para el armador y aquello era suficiente. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, por más que respetase su talento y resistencia, algo en su interior le reclamaba el expresar su autoridad.

–Casi hora y media, sin descansos. – le recordó, irguiéndose sobre sus piernas agotadas –Mis músculos comienzan a tensarse y me vuelvo inútil. Sería más prudente dejarlo y volver a comenzar mañana.

El joven de cortos cabellos color azabache se acercó con paso relajado, regresándole la botella antes de cruzarse de brazos, mirándolo en silencio. Durante su primer año de secundaria, aquellos ojos tan intensos e intimidantes lograban ponerlo nervioso en múltiples ocasiones, aun luego de oficializar su relación. Sentirte analizado por alguien, de forma positiva o negativa, era algo a lo que Tadashi no estaba acostumbrado. Encajaba mejor en el fondo, detrás de la sombra gigante de Tsukki, sin llamar demasiado la atención y sin atraer miradas a su dirección, muchas gracias. No obstante, dos años habían pasado desde entonces, y a pesar de que remendar su atrofiada autoestima luego de años de burlas y violencia verbal en su infancia no resultaba ser una tarea sencilla, sí se consideraba un tanto más confiado que antes. Lo suficiente como para sostener la fuerte mirada de Kageyama Tobio.

– ¿Sabes? – comenzó, con cierto tono anecdótico en la voz, dejando reposar su espalda contra una de las paredes del gimnasio – Es justamente cuando pasas esa etapa, donde tu cuerpo se siente tenso, cuando puedes superar ese límite que crees que tienes.

–De acuerdo, _tú_ puedes hacerlo. – replicó inmediatamente, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, como si se sintiera enternecido por la inocencia de su interlocutor.

–Y tú también, si te lo propusieras. – expresó con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y aquello pareció ser suficiente para que algo en su interior se quebrara. Sintiéndose asfixiado bajo el peso muerto de sus propias ansiedades e inseguridades, con el espíritu y cuerpo fatigados, en una situación de vulnerabilidad donde estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, el comentario del vice capitán logró hacerle sentir a la defensiva. Oprimiendo la botella plástica amarilla entre dedos largos, arqueó una ceja instintivamente, alzando el mentón para observarle.

– ¿Estás insinuando que estoy siendo holgazán?

– No. – respondió con sumo cuidado, frunciendo el ceño con cierta estupefacción. Era obvio tanto en su expresión como en su lenguaje corporal que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Y, si los años a su lado le habían enseñado algo, era que debía expresarse de la forma más concisa y clara posible para eludir un conflicto en aquellos momentos –Estoy diciendo…que no sabes el potencial que tienes.

El comentario provocó una risa que emergió profundamente desde su garganta y, normalmente, Tobio se sentía orgulloso cada vez que lograba ser la causa por la cual aquél onírico sonido se manifestaba en el aire. Esta vez, sin embargo, era una risa diferente. Una expresión corta y distante, empapada de un ácido sarcasmo que le daba a entender, sin una sola palabra, que había hecho algo mal.

– Ya. Entonces tú conoces mejor el potencial y los límites de mi cuerpo que yo mismo, ¿verdad? – inquirió, sus extenuadas piernas sosteniéndole en el lugar mientras le dedicaba una mirada que se debatía grácilmente entre la genuina curiosidad y la sigilosa, oculta y acechante irritabilidad.

– Conozco a lo que puedes llegar cuando trabajas duro. – por supuesto, un rey jamás se doblegaría ante una mirada como esa. Por el contrario, redobló la apuesta al acercarse con pasos firmes y decididos, al punto en que sus narices prácticamente se rozaron, pechos alzándose juntos en respiraciones nerviosas, ojos azules imperturbables observándolo fijamente –Lo he visto. Eres mucho más capaz de lo que crees.

La bestia que dormía dentro de Tadashi se había hecho presente mediante palabras. Y, ahora, parecía que aquél breve discurso fue suficiente para hacerle dormir nuevamente. Con un calor invasivo expandiéndose a través de sus pómulos salpicados de pecas, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Se sintió irracional e infantil por haber usado un lenguaje tan provocador mientras su vice capitán estaba demostrando, cada vez más, que era maravilloso.

_Me dejará._

– Diablos, eso es tierno. – admitió en tono conciliador, una disculpa implícita mientras su mano reposaba sobre el firme antebrazo del armador, acariciándole en suaves movimientos ascendentes y descendentes –Pero te aseguro que he trabajado duro hoy, Tobio.

–Siempre podrías esforzarte un poco más. – repuso, inamovible en su sitio, con ojos tan implacables que sentía como si estuviese dedicando sus palabras a un frío, impasible muro de acero. ¿Cómo podía ser tan _obstinado_?

Una parte de su mente, la más vacilante y vulnerable, estaba comenzando a dudar ante la insistencia de sus palabras. Después de todo, no era como si no _pudiese_ moverse. Probablemente podría estirar sus fuerzas para realizar otros cuatro o cinco saques más. Y forzar a su cuerpo cansado a realizar movimientos descoordinados e ineficientes para complacer a la persona que amaba podía resultar tentador para esa parte de sí mismo, esa que consideraba su valor como persona íntegramente ligado a aquello que los demás pensaran de él. Pero era, a la vez, irremediablemente irracional y ridículo. Y Yamaguchi lo sabía.

– Estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo? – insistió, en un tono que rápidamente se alejó de la reconciliación para plantarse en el hartazgo. ¿Cuántas veces debería explicitar no se hallaba en condiciones de seguir eternamente? A modo de reforzar su afirmación, su mano abandonó la cálida piel ajena, en un intento por alejarse para así evitar ser testigo de una mirada de desaprobación, reproche, decepción o cualquier otra. Encontró consuelo en su bolso deportivo, hundiendo la botella entre uniformes usados y toallas de repuesto.

– Empiezas a sonar como Tsukishima. – la voz del vice capitán, mascullada entre dientes, le llegó audiblemente a pesar de que se encontrase de espaldas a su dirección. Las filosas palabras se hundieron, poco a poco, entre sus omóplatos como si se tratase de la hoja de un cuchillo. Y, aunque de que aquél intercambio no era más que un ir y venir de opiniones exasperadas entre una pareja que rara vez discutía, una obligatoria liberación de tensiones que debía ocurrir de vez en cuando, para Tadashi y sus frágiles y crispados nervios, fue algo mucho peor. Fue la culminación de sus miedos reflejada en una frase.

– Bien. –se encontró a sí mismo diciendo, mordiendo la palabra. Porque, en su humilde opinión, no existía persona más genial que Tsukki en este mundo. Y ser comparado con él _siempre_ sería un cumplido.

_Va a dejarme._

_¿Va a dejarme? Pues que así sea._

Ante esto, sólo aconteció una profunda quietud, interminable y extensa en ese gimnasio tan amplio. Parecía amenazar con tragarlos vivos, parecía congelar el aire a su alrededor con la tensión tan irremediablemente pasional de las peleas de amor adolescente. Sorprendentemente, Kageyama fue el primero en ceder ante la presión, ante la fuerza invisible del silencio que parecía querer aplastarlo hasta estamparlo contra el suelo. Fue el primero en romper el metafórico hielo, reposando suave y cuidadosamente una mano sobre el hombro ajeno para hacerle despertar de su frenético intento por guardar todas sus pertenencias lo más rápido que pudiese para escapar del asfixiante ambiente. Y, como consecuencia directa al gentil contacto, se detuvo. A pesar de ello, la tensión en su rígido lenguaje corporal era innegable.

– Escucha, no estoy intentando llamarte débil o perezoso o lo que sea que estés pensando ahora mismo. – aclaró, invitándolo a voltearse para poder conectarse con sus grandes ojos color café –Yo sólo…creo que no deberías subestimarte. – a esta altura en su relación, conocía cómo funcionaba la mente de aquél que tenía en frente; sabía que sus inseguridades podían lograr que tomara libertades creativas cuando escaseaban las palabras, en los ambiguos baches, y así usarlos para alimentar una percepción propia más que errónea.

– Y yo creo que no tiene caso lastimar tu cuerpo cuando ya no te quedan energías. – espetó de regreso. Porque Tadashi podía ser gentil, paciente y calmo. Sin embargo, al sentir su orgullo herido, también podía ser verdaderamente obstinado –Tú puedes seguir eternamente sin agotarte. Amas más el voleibol que yo. No tiene nada de malo. Pero no me exijas seguir tus estándares. – por cada rencorosa frase que escapaba de su boca, aumentaba más y más su distancia física del armador; quitándose su mano de encima, rompiendo descaradamente con la ofrenda de paz y dirigiéndose al armario de escobas ubicado en el fondo del gimnasio, nuevamente en búsqueda de una excusa para no enfrentarse a su densa mirada.

– Pensé que querías mejorar.

Estaba tan cerca. _Maldita sea_ , estaba tan malditamente cerca del estúpido armario, tan seguro y familiar, con su trapeador remendado y el aroma de limpiador de cereza artificial. Estaba tan cerca de huir de una situación que estaba a punto de estallar con la masiva cantidad de sentimientos encontrados. Pero las palabras contrarias volvieron a sentirse como un dedo invasor dentro de la herida abierta de su autoestima.  
Girando sobre sus talones, con una ceja enarcada y levemente inclinado sobre sí mismo, habló.

– ¿Piensas que no he mejorado? – no era necesario elevar la voz. De hecho, su pregunta asemejaba a un susurro, una especie de provocación que le espetaba silenciosamente en la cara ‘ _Vamos, atrévete a insinuarlo’_. Un desafío respaldado por las horas invertidas dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese mismo sitio donde pisaban, por el sudor de su frente detrás del mercado Shimada, luego de tantas horas que podía ver la luna asomarse, por las lágrimas derramadas en su primer partido contra Seijoh.

– ¡No! – a pesar de estar respondiendo a una interrogante que se manifestó en un tono bajo y sutil, Kageyama sintió la necesidad de alzar la voz; no sólo para callar a su capitán, sino para acallar las ideas oscuras que estaban guiando su afilada lengua, para hablar más fuerte que cualquier temor –¡No estoy diciendo eso! Yo sólo…

– ¿Sabes qué? – le interrumpió, con la agilidad de quien blande una espada, cortando sus explicaciones por la mitad y dejándolas agonizando en el suelo. Alzó una mano hacia su dirección, pidiendo que se detuviera sin la necesidad de hablar –Creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Vamos a limpiar el gimnasio y cerrar.

– ¿Así va a ser? – cuestionó ante la ancha y trabajada espalda del actual líder de Karasuno, quien ansiaba desesperadamente entrar en ese estrecho armario y concentrar su agitada mente en tareas mundanas con el fin de serenarse –¿Vas a abandonar la práctica?

– Voy a terminar la demente práctica de casi dos horas. Sí. – argumentó con la ligereza propia de tal acalorado debate, con largos dedos cerrándose al costado de la puerta abierta de su anhelado escondite, oprimiendo la madera desgastada con frustración reprimida –No te preocupes, mañana habrá otra y podrás sentirte decepcionado de mi desempeño de nuevo.

Usualmente, Tobio tenía una respuesta para todo. La cual podría ser más o menos elocuente dependiendo de cuán irritado se encontrase. Más o menos extensa dependiendo de su estado de ánimo. Pero su actual puesto como segundo al mando del equipo le ofreció nuevas responsabilidades a las que se adaptó con la velocidad que se podría esperar de un genio en los deportes. Tenía una respuesta inmediata para cada provocación de Hinata, para cada comentario malintencionado de Tsukki, cada pedido de ayuda de los novatos de primer año. Él había hecho un esfuerzo para mejorar a la hora de comunicarse. Y ahora estaba callado.

Era un silencio que _dolía._ Que oprimía su ser debajo del peso de la ambigüedad; ¿estaría enfadado? ¿Se sentiría desilusionado? ¿Se iría sin dirigirle la palabra? Una de sus manos, nerviosa, se enterró entre las hebras de cabello castaño, menos rebelde y desalineado que cuando apenas había iniciado su trayectoria en el equipo de voleibol. Un peinado más corto y pulcro que le hacía lucir mayor a como realmente se sentía. ¿Por qué debía ser tan patético todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía tan sólo rematar el balón aunque sus tirantes músculos extenuados se quejaran? Hinata y Kageyama trabajaban más allá de sus límites todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí, de pie, con la mirada perdida entre escobas alineadas contra el muro y las uñas cortas enterrándose con fuerza en las palmas de sus manos? ¿Por qué no podía ser _suficiente_? ¿Por qué nunca nada de lo que hacía era suficiente?

_Debe odiarme._

_Tobio debe odiarme ahora mismo._

_Estoy seguro. Él debe…_

– Hey, Tadashi… –el sonido amortiguado de los pasos ajenos, rechinando suavemente contra el suelo de madera, su respiración corta y contenida, su lenguaje corporal nervioso, todas las señales que advertían sobre su intento por acercarse había sido completamente ahogadas por la furiosa colmena que zumbaba dentro de su mente, deleitándose con los peores escenarios posibles. Por lo tanto, su voz le obligó a dar un respingo y girarse de inmediato para darle la bienvenida a uno de sus panoramas favoritos en esta corta y mediocre vida que llevaba; los ojos de Tobio. Azules, oscuros, fieros, desafiantes, firmes, gentiles, cálidos. –Vamos, sabes que no quise decir…

– Tienes razón. – se apresuró a interrumpir, con voz atropellada. Sus fuerzas físicas habían comenzado a mermar hace ya unos cuantos minutos. Ahora, su energía mental estaba amenazando con agotarse también. Sin ánimos de desperdiciar más tiempo discutiendo, se halló a sí mismo apretando la hábil mano del armador en un movimiento efímero –Eso último fue más grosero de lo que pretendía. Lo siento. Iré…iré a buscar el trapeador. – paulatinamente, sus dedos se desenredaron del agarre contrario, sintiéndose repentinamente fríos. Como un héroe malherido que llega a un sitio seguro luego de una enardecida y sangrienta contienda, se dejó envolver por la soledad y la familiaridad ofrecida por el armario durante unos cuantos instantes, usándolo como un refugio donde podía concentrarse en respirar profundamente e intentar mantener a raya esa temible sensación de que, cuando menos lo esperase, algo terrible podría ocurrir.

Eventualmente, con el trapeador en mano como quien blande una bandera blanca en son de paz, Tadashi regresó al gimnasio con una cabeza igual de agotada pero ligeramente más clara, un tanto menos nublada por pensamientos enmarañados.

– De acuerdo. Hagamos esto, To…– _algo andaba mal._

Todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas y podía vislumbrar la silueta de su compañero, de pie en medio de la penumbra, como si su figura hubiese sido recortada desde otro sitio, desencajando extrañamente con la realidad. ¿Habría sido él quien apagó las luces? ¿ _Por qué_? ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío de repente? ¿Por qué podía sentir una especie de vibración bajo sus pies? Y además… ¿Por qué, por alguna razón, se sentía como si estuviese clavado en su sitio, incapaz de moverse?

– Yamaguchi. – pronunció sin previo aviso, con una voz tan fuerte que su eco retumbó a través de las paredes del gimnasio. Simplemente fue una palabra, mas fue proferida con un innegable _desprecio_ , tan difícil de ignorar que provocó que gruesas lágrimas se agolparan al costado de sus ojos, incapaces de salir. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Había estado a su lado hace tan solo unos instantes. ¿Por qué ese escenario tan normal se había vuelto tan…extraño, de repente?

Aun a la considerable distancia a la que se hallaban, la pálida lumbre propia de las estrellas que se filtraba a través de las ventanas era capaz de extenderse hasta el rostro ajeno, permitiéndole vislumbrar a la perfección la mirada que Tobio le estaba ofreciendo. Una mirada enfadada, rencorosa, desbordando en asco y hartazgo.

_¿Por qué…?_

– ¿E-Eh? ¿Por qué me estás llamando a…?– al parecer, el universo no iba a ser lo suficientemente amable como para permitirle terminar la frase. La vibración debajo de las suelas de sus zapatos crecía y crecía, aumentando su intensidad hasta que las paredes parecieron seguir su ejemplo, temblando violentamente, augurando un pronto derrumbe.

La siniestra figura de Kageyama, alta y erguida en medio del caos, permaneció imperturbable.

De repente, un sonido explosivo detonó dentro del lugar, retumbando en los muros y obligándole a llevar sus brazos sobre su cabeza para protegerse instintivamente, al mismo tiempo en que las tablas de madera del suelo se quebraron debajo de su propio peso, obligándole a mirar hacia abajo con los ojos café opacos por el terror y un sudor frío instalándose en su nuca.

– ¿Tobio? – llamó en un hilo de voz, sintiendo cómo el normalmente seguro y estable piso se rompía como si se tratase de una fina plancha de hielo, produciendo crujientes sonidos que lograron helar su sangre. Sin previo aviso, sin otorgarle más tiempo que para observar hacia arriba ingenuamente, olvidando los tambaleantes cimientos que apenas le sostenían, sin permitirle reaccionar de cualquier otra forma que no fuese recibir el desdén y la superioridad en los ojos del armador, el suelo se abrió debajo de él.

Y entonces, lo sintió. Ocurrió demasiado rápido como para procesar cualquier cosa que no fuesen simples sensaciones, desencadenadas por el pavor y la desesperación. Un vacío prominente se hundió en su estómago al sentirse privado de una base sólida en donde apoyar los pies. Un grito ahogado se alojó en medio de su garganta, atorándose allí e impidiéndole respirar. A medida que caía, dentro de una honda y desesperanzadora oscuridad, vislumbró a Kageyama. Él, de pie sobre un suelo intacto, observando con apatía cómo el mismísimo universo había decidido deshacerse de su capitán, tragándolo dentro de sus profundidades. Él, quien, en cuanto pudo asegurarse de que ya no debería preocuparse por el jugador defectuoso que aletargaba su proceso personal, procedió a darse la vuelta para retirarse. Y, en la frenética ráfaga de aire que le empujaba hacia abajo, Tadashi pudo sentir sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que no notó estar derramando.

– ¡TOBIO! – el grito desgarrador resonó a través de los confines de ese plano vacío, mientras estiraba frenéticamente un brazo a la superficie, intentando en vano alcanzar aquella espalda que se alejaba.

_Despertó._

El mismo vacío volátil que había sentido en la boca del estómago le obligó a despertar de un sobresalto, logrando que los resortes de su cama se quejaran en el proceso. Yamaguchi Tadashi se llevó una mano al rostro, intentando quitarse de encima la pesada somnolencia que le impedía discernir propiamente entre la vigilia y el sueño. Su respiración agitada provocaba que su pecho ascendiera y descendiera con brusquedad, mientras intentaba recomponerse para percibir los detalles de su cuarto, para intentar sentirse sano y salvo de vuelta en su realidad, mientras la reciente pesadilla continuaba reproduciéndose detrás de sus párpados. En eso se encontraba, cuando en la silenciosa habitación, cuyos únicos sonidos ambientales eran el trinar de las aves tras la ventana y la respiración ahogada del joven, algo más se abrió paso; cuatro patas, mullidas sobre los cobertores, se acercaron hacia las rodillas alzadas de su dueño, un hocico curioso olfateando el aire que le distanciaba del hombre y provocando un sonido chistoso en el proceso. El hombre desorientado, quien apenas y había despertado, retiró lentamente los largos dedos de su cara, al comenzar a sentirse invadido por una progresiva, cálida, cómoda familiaridad. Había sentido ese mismo peso sobre su lado de la cama aproximadamente un millón de veces, había escuchado ese ruido peculiar un millón de veces, había visto ese adorable rostro peludo un millón de veces.

Gracias a Dios por los perros.

Una vez que se permitió a sí mismo relajarse en su sitio, extendiendo las piernas en lugar de esconderse detrás de sus rodillas, el canino se acercó con cuidado, meneando el rabo con entusiasmo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de su humano predilecto.

– Hey, Kai…– murmuró con la voz ronca, grave, mientras sus dedos rascaban perezosamente el punto preciso detrás de su oreja derecha. Era un perro de tamaño mediano, de corto pelaje blanco con parches oscuros distribuidos al azar a lo largo de su cuerpo. Por demás travieso, por demás cariñoso, por demás leal. Tobio lo había encontrado en la calle de camino a casa a un lado de la acera, con una pata herida producto de un accidente persiguiendo un coche. Regresó al hogar que compartían con Tadashi esa noche con los brazos arañados y un perro pequeño, que temblaba y mostraba una extremidad vendada. Cinco años habían pasado desde entonces, y el can que portaba una extensa mancha de pelaje negro sobre el área de su ojo izquierdo, asemejándose al parche de un pirata, fue bautizado Kaizoku. Kai para su familia.

A pesar de que se dispuso a agradecer en silencio a su compañero por ayudarlo a anclarse de regreso a la realidad, el espacio vacío al otro lado de su cama le hizo sentir cómo su estómago se retorcía sobre sí mismo incómodamente, recordando fugazmente la imagen de su pareja abandonándole a su suerte a manos de un destino incierto…

 _No_. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de encima aquellos pensamientos inútiles. Desconocía el por qué su mente había decidido torturarlo con el recuerdo de una pelea ocurrida hace ocho años, mas decidió restarle importancia. Simplemente debía sentirse solo sin él a su lado, ¿verdad? No podía ser nada más que eso. La melancolía y el echar de menos la constante compañía se había manifestado de una forma extraña. Eso tenía que ser.  
No obstante, la sensación de vacío y pesimismo que parecía haberse alojado en su interior desde que despertó permaneció allí por más que intentara racionalizar sus temores, por más que buscara llegar a una raíz psicológica que le proporcionara una explicación racional. Un problema emocional necesitaba una solución emocional, después de todo. Y el confort del calor corporal de su mascota era una gran ayuda, por supuesto…pero hacía falta _algo_ más.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, tomó el móvil que reposaba sobre la mesa de luz para comprobar la hora. Los grandes números blancos manifestados en la pantalla casi le provocaban asco; 6:57 a.m. Demasiado temprano para funcionar. Demasiado temprano para existir y afrontar el día por delante. Con un largo y cargado suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza despeinada contra la pared, realizó el trabajo de efectuar cálculos mentales en un horario donde todo esfuerzo que no fuese roncar estaba terminantemente prohibido. Al fin y al cabo, si en Japón era temprano en la mañana…entonces en ese sitio tan lejano donde _él_ se hallaba debía estar rondando la medianoche.

– Tal vez aún esté despierto…– musitó para sí mismo (apenas moviendo los labios, sonando más como un murmullo incoherente que cualquier intento de palabras) mientras deslizaba su dedo índice a través de su lista de contactos, con los ojos entrecerrados hasta, finalmente, hallar el nombre indicado. Aun reclinado cómodamente contra el muro, con un perro roncando con suavidad sobre su regazo, acomodó el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras sus párpados volvían a caer holgazanamente.

– ¿Dashi? Huh, buenos días. – le saludó una voz desde la bocina del dispositivo. Y el tan sólo oírle provocó que una ancha, relajada y estúpida sonrisa se extendiera sobre las facciones del hombre, quien se dejó derretir por el saludo y la tibia lumbre dorada que se filtraba a través de las cortinas, hundiéndose nuevamente entre capas de sábanas.

– Hmm…buenos días. – murmuró, dejando a un lado por completo la urgencia y ansiedad de su pesadilla para sumergirse por completo en aquél cómodo escenario, con la voz de aquél que adoraba directamente en su oído.

– No llamé antes porque creí que aun dormías, lo siento. – se excusó el flamante armador de Ali Roma.

– Está bien, yo…creo que tuve una pesadilla. Ya no lo recuerdo bien. Sólo desperté antes que siempre.

– Y en domingo. Tu autoproclamado dí…

– Mi día de descanso. Sí. – afirmó con una voz que vibró debido a la leve risa que le acompañó. Su intención había sido complementar las palabras del otro, hablar a la vez mientras disfrutaban la camaradería de un chiste interno. Sin embargo, los medios de comunicación que les permitían sentirse acompañados a pesar de su distancia física no siempre eran infalibles. Y con frecuencia se hallaban hablando por encima de las palabras ajenas accidentalmente, enfrentándose a un destiempo que impedía la fluidez de la conversación. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de detalles; después de todo, no era la primera vez que el trabajo de Tobio les mantenía apartados por cuestiones que estaban más allá de su control. Y era un trabajo glorioso, que crecía, que progresaba con una rapidez arrolladora, de la mano del talento descomunal del hombre que había entrenado desde edades tiernas y tempranas para ser merecedor del sitio donde hoy pisaba. Era un privilegio, para Tadashi, el contar con asientos de primera fila para observar cómo el sueño de aquél a quien amaba se desenvolvía de una forma tan natural, tan extraordinaria.

La distancia era tan sólo un contratiempo menor. No obstante, existían momentos en que se hacía notar de maneras crueles. Como cuando la fornida imagen de su novio se congelaba por unos segundos durante una videollamada. Y recibían el brutal recordatorio de que, por más que el rostro del otro se proyectara en todo su esplendor en la pantalla de un teléfono, a pesar de que su voz llenara efectivamente la misma habitación en donde se encontraban, no se hallaban cerca. O cuando aparecía algo en su rutina diaria (una imagen en internet, un letrero, un recuerdo) que inevitablemente les hacía pensar en el otro, normalmente se apresuraban a compartirlo por mensaje, desesperadamente deseando hacerle partícipe de su día a día, tan sólo para recordar que el contrario no podría leerlo pronto debido a las ocho horas de distancia que separaban sus zonas horarias. O cuando su voz se interponía torpemente con el discurso ajeno debido al efecto retardado de las llamadas telefónicas, era una llamada de atención respecto a que Tadashi podía hundirse entre las sábanas, cerrar los ojos y fingir que Tobio estaba allí, hablándole al oído con su barbilla descansando cómodamente en su hombro. Pero esa no era la realidad.

Esos detalles que podrían resultar evidentes, naturales, lógicos…tan sólo eran recordatorios, constantes y despiadados, de cuán extremadamente lejos se hallaban el uno del otro.

Afortunadamente, como si se tratase de un salvavidas arrojado a la mitad de un mar embravecido y tormentoso, la respiración suave y relajada del armador al otro lado del teléfono logró acallar, en parte, sus deprimentes pensamientos. _No estaba solo_. Tenía a una deidad del voleibol con músculos tallados en roca al otro lado de la línea. Ansioso por hablar con él, un simple mortal. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad desalentándose por nimiedades.

– En fin, supongo que siempre puedo dormir una siesta. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya cenaste?

– Mhm. ¿Quieres adivinar?

– Onigiri. – _demasiado fácil._ Aparentemente, conseguir restaurants que se especializaran en comida oriental estando en Europa no era tan difícil como ambos habían anticipado.

– Mierda, sí. – afirmó de inmediato, la sorpresa en su voz prácticamente tangible.

– Relleno de umeboshi. – continuó de forma petulante. Siempre había sido una persona detallista y con buena memoria, especialmente para las cosas que le gustaban. Y Tobio le gustaba mucho.

– Por supuesto. – concedió el otro, deleitándose nuevamente en otro chiste interno. Habían compartido esa misma cena una infinidad de veces, debido tanto a su predilección por el platillo como a la rapidez con que Yamaguchi podía adivinar cada vez que se le antojaba comerlo.

– Te encanta esa porquería.

– Hey, es un clásico.

– Sí, bueno, pierde su gracia cuando lo pruebas tres veces a la semana. – ante la ácida broma, ambos rieron enérgicamente. Era evidente que en la mente de ambos participantes se proyectaba la misma escena; sentados a la mesa, onigiri relleno de umeboshi en sus platos y, mientras los ojos de Kageyama brillaban con la anticipación de devorar su anticipada cena, de la boca de Yamaguchi escapaba un ingenioso chiste sobre la originalidad del platillo, la variedad en su dieta y lo predecible que su rutina se estaba volviendo. Bromas bien intencionadas sin admitir lo delicioso que realmente le resultaba.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – curioseó de repente el armador estrella de Ali Roma, en un tono suave y entrañable, repentinamente motivado a hablar más.

– Oh, ya sabes…– comenzó, esbozando una mueca burlona sobre sus maduras facciones, alzando levemente la cabeza que se había hallado, hasta entonces, parcialmente hundida en la almohada –…retozar por aquí y por allá suspirando por la soledad. Extrañar a mi novio hasta llorar, luego dormirme. – a pesar de que su interlocutor no era capaz de verle, se tomó la libertad creativa de acentuar el dramatismo llevando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente en un gesto teatral.

– Ajá, ¿Y luego de eso? – la escéptica sonrisa era capaz de oírse en su voz.

– Tal vez vaya a beber algo con Tsukki.

– Ahí está. – musitó, con un alivio levemente exagerado para fines cómicos –Espero que se diviertan. –agregó luego, recibiendo un vago sonido afirmativo proveniente del somnoliento hombre. Kageyama sabía exactamente qué es lo que deseaba decir a continuación, por lo que esperó unos breves instantes, a medida que las palabras dichas se esfumaban y el cómodo, cálido y cordial ambiente que habían formado permanecía en el aire, manifestándose en un candor que alumbraba su pecho –Yo también te extraño, ¿sabes?

– Lo sospechaba.

Lo curioso sobre la comunicación entre ellos siempre había sido que, por momentos, las palabras resultaban innecesarias. Tobio no era precisamente el más dotado en el arte de la conversación y Tadashi, comprensivo y paciente, había aprendido a leer sus reacciones como si se tratase de un libro. Esa particular combinación de personalidades había dado como resultado una gran cantidad de comunicación no verbal. Miradas cargadas de mensajes silenciosos, contactos cuidadosos que afirmaban un apoyo incondicional. Frases perezosas dichas a medias, porque no hacía falta terminarlas, por la seguridad de que el otro ya sabría la idea general detrás de sus palabras. Luego de una década progresando juntos, aprendiendo uno del otro, se habían acostumbrado a la comodidad del silencio de tanto en tanto. Y ese momento no era la excepción. La tenue respiración de Tadashi le proporcionaba una calma inmensa. Y Kageyama se tomó unos instantes para absorber el sonido, para incorporarlo, para canalizar el sentimiento de _hogar_ que experimentaba cada vez que interactuaba con el que alguna vez fue un inseguro muchacho, demasiado atemorizado de hacer un saque flotante exitoso para ganarle un par de puntos a su equipo. Aquél a quien había visto evolucionar a un confiable capitán de equipo y un adulto excepcional. Lo había amado entonces, entre prácticas, partidos, besos tímidos e inexpertos, torpes primeras experiencias de una infatuación apenas descubierta. Lo amaba ahora. Tanto que incluso su pecho se sentía oprimido por la pesadez de no sentir esa misma respiración chocar contra su piel.

– Hey.

– ¿Hm?

– Dime qué está pasando ahí.

Por primera vez desde que marcó el número de su pareja en el teléfono aquella mañana, Tadashi abrió los ojos.

– ¿Eh? Ya te lo dije, apenas desperté. Tuve una pesadilla y…

– No. – interrumpió, sin ninguna intención imperativa en su voz – Dímelo todo. Qué puedes ver, qué tienes puesto. Yo…supongo que quiero sentir que estoy ahí.

_Maldición. ¿Cómo decirle que no a eso?_

Con movimientos fluidos propios de alguien que alguna vez se consideró un atleta, procedió a incorporarse mientras su rostro se hallaba decorado con una entretenida mueca. Su espalda descansaba verticalmente contra una mullida almohada y sus ojos color café, expresivos e indagadores, se acostumbraron con premura a la tenue lumbre presente en la habitación.

– Huh…de acuerdo. – comenzó, jocoso. Claramente divertido por la atípica idea – Tengo una camiseta roja, gastada en el cuello. Me queda algo grande porque solía pertenecer a un armador presumido. – no demoró en recibir una exhalación nasal en forma de risilla como respuesta, mientras los largos dedos de Tadashi jugaban distraídamente con la costura que cubría holgadamente la huesuda zona de su clavícula –Luego tengo calzoncillos y…nada más. – ¿Había alzado las cejas en un gesto insinuante a pesar de que el otro no podía verlo _? Por supuesto que sí._

– Suena interesante.

– Ya. Seguramente. – replicó con una risa sarcástica. Su mano prontamente viajó hacia la cabeza de su mascota, aun tendida a sus anchas sobre las piernas entumecidas de su dueño. Acarició con delicadeza el pelaje blanco, cálido, apenas utilizando las yemas de los dedos. Y el animal resopló entre sueños – Kai está durmiendo sobre mí. Y hay tanto silencio que lo escucho roncar. – compartió luego, transmitiendo y contagiando su dulzura a Tobio, quien ciertamente echaba de menos la compañía del único animal con quien había podido congeniar perfectamente en sus veintiséis años de existencia – Las cortinas no cubren del todo la ventana, ¿sabes? – resurgió una vez más la voz de Yamaguchi, interrumpiendo bruscamente los azucarados recuerdos protagonizados por Kaizoku. La mirada de aquél que residía en Japón aun, se hallaba perdida al seguir de cerca las pulcramente delineadas franjas doradas que asomaban a través del cristal, en la zona donde los dominios de las cortinas azul marino (como los ojos de Kageyama) terminaba. Partículas de polvo flotaban perezosamente en el aire, a contraluz. La atmósfera se sentía tan serena, tan apacible, tan asquerosamente doméstica que parecía un crimen que el otro lado de su cama estuviese vacío – Odio eso. La luz me despierta a veces. Hay…una especie de iluminación dorada, cálida, se oyen pájaros cantando afuera. Y además tengo un terrible aliento matutino.

– Hagamos algo.

Una ceja castaña se alzó inmediatamente, irremediablemente curioso, ante el ambiguo pedido.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Quiero que imagines que…que sólo me fui a correr. Como hago cada mañana.

–…okay. – musitó contra su teléfono, en voz baja, sin desear interrumpir las palabras ajenas. El innegable afecto que empapaba su voz llegó perfectamente hasta su interlocutor.

– Imagina que pronto te levantarás. Y tal vez te pondrás pantalones porque siempre tienes frío en las mañanas. Y tal vez te cepilles los dientes, ¿no? para quitarte el aliento horrible que tienes. – continuó el armador, repentinamente inspirado en su pequeña escena que, por más que relatara una situación mundana, guardaba una _magia_ indescriptible por debajo de lo conocido.

– Sí. – agregó, voz temblorosa por la risa, afablemente invitándole a continuar.

– Y cuando termines de hacer eso, yo entraré por la puerta. Kai comenzará a saltar y ladrar para demandar atención.

– ¿Nuestro Kai? Nah, creo que te equivocas de perro…– repuso, reprimiendo una risotada.

– Y yo te saludaré, te daré un beso…

– ¿En serio? Estás todo sudado y asqueroso por correr.

– Mi error. Te daré un abrazo. – la representación necesitó una breve pausa después de eso, debido a las protestas y carcajadas provenientes de ambos – Y prepararemos el desayuno.

– ¡Bien! ¿Podemos comer tamagoyaki?

– Claro, por qué no. Es fácil de preparar. – accedió con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros– Y arroz con huevo, necesitamos proteínas.

– ¿Y fruta?

– De acuerdo, fruta también.

El tibio aire matutino y el fresco viento nocturno, opuestos en su totalidad, mantenían tan sólo un rasgo en común; ambos acompañaban a los partícipes de aquella conversación. El día y la noche se desdibujaban. Las calles tranquilas de los vecindarios residenciales de Miyagi y las atestadas aceras empinadas de Roma parecían desvanecerse detrás de las paredes de ambas residencias, perdiendo todo elemento que pareciera dividir a la pareja en el espacio. De vez en cuando, existían días como aquellos, en que la distancia era difícil de manejar, en que la falta de contacto físico ardía contra las sábanas frías del lugar que el hombre de cabellos azabache debería estar ocupando en la cama. Días melancólicos, en los que ese tipo de conversaciones no sólo eran apreciadas, sino _necesarias_ para eliminar mentalmente aquellas barreras forjadas por los kilómetros apilados en cada vuelo a Europa. Para ser capaces de reencontrarse en un plano enteramente suyo.

– Suena como una mañana perfecta, Tobio.

– Sí…

El trinar de las aves detrás de una ventana. El cantar de los grillos detrás de otra. El suave ronquido de un perro y el agudo silbido de la brisa entre los edificios vecinos eran los únicos sonidos que musicalizaban el intercambio, ya que ambos parecían haberse quedado sin palabras; sintiéndose enternecidos y movilizados por el otro, ciertamente. Pero, aun así, irremediablemente abatidos.

– Bueno, yo…debería levantarme. – comenzó Tadashi, eventualmente – Puedes llegar de correr en cualquier momento. – y sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que Tobio proclamaba adorar. Ancha, entusiasta, enseñando una hilera de dientes y provocando que sus pómulos salpicados de pecas se alzaran con júbilo. Una sonrisa por demás valiente.

– ¿Puedo llamarte en unas horas, mientras desayuno? – pidió el contrario en voz baja, sonando cansado.

– Hombre, no hace falta preguntar. – replicó de inmediato, procediendo a ponerse de pie, sin despegar el celular de su oreja –Descansa, te amo.

-Yo también, Dashi.

-Adiós…– con esas simples palabras, como si se tratase de algún comando mágico, la conversación había terminado. La pantalla frente a sus ojos incrédulos enseñándole nuevamente su habitual fondo de pantalla como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si una de las pláticas más agotadoramente emotivas de su vida no hubiese tenido lugar hace apenas unos instantes.

Caminó hacia el baño con pasos pesados y pausados. El espejo le regresó la mirada enseñándole un rostro demasiado familiar; rasgos maduros, cabello corto, pecas en las mejillas, músculos definidos, ojos grandes y levemente enrojecidos, agolpando algunas gruesas lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar. No podía permitirse pasar un día deprimente por sí solo. Los años en donde se dejaba llevar por esas crueles jornadas que atentaban contra su paz mental habían quedado atrás. Fue entonces cuando, casi como si fuese convocado por una fuerza superior, el sonido inconfundible de las pezuñas de Kai repiqueteando contra el suelo de la habitación hasta pisar los cerámicos del baño logró abstraerle de su melancolía. Poco después ahí estaba, olfateando sus tobillos cariñosamente. Como quien es jalado por una fuerza magnética, el joven se inclinó para acariciar su lomo de inmediato.

– Tranquilo, no voy a llorar. – aseguró con una sonrisa – Déjame vestirme e iremos a dar un paseo, ¿de acuerdo?

Desde el momento en que su teléfono había decidido traicionarlo quitándole la voz que anhelaba oír cada día, Kageyama parecía incapaz de abrir los ojos. El departamento que había rentado temporalmente era más amplio y espacioso que aquél que compartían de vuelta en Japón. Sin embargo, esa extensión se sentía fría, hueca. Se sentía inútil al disponer del lugar para sí mismo, impulsado a permanecer en las prácticas hasta tarde para evadir, de forma consciente o no, el entrar por la puerta y hallarse solo.

El intercambio que acababan de compartir, tan íntimo y personal, tan confortable y entrañable, accidentalmente funcionó como un disparador para, finalmente, traer a la luz una idea que llevaba planeando hace tiempo. Y, a pesar de que siempre se había presentado como una persona orgullosa de su autosuficiencia, de su capacidad para realizar cualquier objetivo que se proponga (por lo menos, dentro de la cancha), la agridulce sensación de reconocer ante sí mismo que necesitaba ayuda para llevar acabo su más reciente ambición no fue algo sencillo de incorporar. Con un pesado bufido escapando de su nariz, regresó su atención al teléfono para buscar un nombre concreto entre su lista de contactos. Un nombre que no deseaba afrontar, al cual no le agradaba recurrir por ayuda pero que, al final del día, sabía a la perfección que su lealtad era inquebrantable. Presionó el símbolo para llamarle por video con resignación, esperando a que la comunicación se conectase.

– Hey, Hinata. – pronunció, intentando disimular el evidente cansancio que portaba en su lenguaje corporal. La imagen del jovial muchacho abarcaba por completo el dispositivo, presentando una sonrisa ancha, tez bronceada y aquél corto cabello anaranjado, llamativo como siempre. La felicidad que portaba su expresión se trasladó hasta su voz cuando fue su turno de hablar.

– ¡Kageyama-kun! – exclamó, accidentalmente escapando del rango de visión ajeno por unos instantes al mover el celular mientras hablaba –¡Esto es genial! ¡Casi nunca me llamas! ¿Estás listo para que te patee el trasero en la próxima Liga? – no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el comentario, tan típico de ese imbécil. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que un poco de alegría y optimismo podría incluso resultarle útil, sobre todo en un momento como ese.

– En tus sueños, idiota. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte llamado. – espetó de inmediato. Jamás admitiría que la sonrisa presumida con la que pronunció aquellas palabras había sido afectada por el aura permanentemente animada de Hinata.

– Ya, ya, viejo malhumorado. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hablé con Yamaguchi el otro día! Parece estar muy bien, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo últimamente. – hablaba atropelladamente, con ojos brillantes y expresión entusiasta. Estaba claro lo conmovido que se hallaba por volver a hablar con alguien que consideraba un amigo muy cercano, después de tanto tiempo. De pronto, sin previo aviso, sus cortas cejas anaranjadas se alzaron en expresión de sorpresa, como si apenas recordara algo importante –Oye, ¿quieres hablar con Atsumu-kun? Porque está aquí cerca. – ofreció, volteándose para mirar por encima de su hombro, provocando así que su rostro fuese imposible de leer para su interlocutor. Apenas y la idea fue propuesta, Kageyama entró en pánico – ¡Oye! ¡Tsum…!

– ¡NO! – bramó, tan alto que por un momento se preguntó si los vecinos se quejarían por su causa al día siguiente; una de las desventajas de mudarse a un edificio. Ante la clara desaprobación ajena, el joven pelirrojo se volteó de regreso hacia su posición anterior, enarcando una ceja en una expresión que claramente decía: _“¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ ”. Y Tobio no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta hipotética, por lo menos no aún, ya que sentía cómo sus nervios tan sólo aumentaban y se volvían más y más frágiles desde que decidió llamar a su antiguo compañero de la secundaria, su eterno rival – ¡Cállate un segundo! – demandó, deteniendo de esa forma el alegre torrente que simbolizaban las palabras de Hinata; quien, ladeando su cabeza ligeramente, mirándole tanto con confusión como con interés, obedeció y guardó silencio. – De hecho, quería hablarte de algo importante. – comenzó, tomándose su tiempo en pensar con precisión lo que diría, pronunciándolo todo con una mandíbula tensa, hablando entre dientes – Sólo a ti.

Y, usualmente, sus conversaciones no lucían así. Ni siquiera aquellas que compartían brevemente por mensajes de texto. Luego de años donde su mayor pasatiempo era molestarse mutuamente y dedicarse a mejorar en el deporte que amaban con el fin de derrotar al otro, tanto su más poderoso aliado como su enemigo más peligroso, la dinámica que compartían consistía en provocaciones que funcionaban como estímulos, como desafíos para nunca olvidar la competitiva naturaleza de su amistad. Por lo tanto, eso provocaba que tan sólo _ver_ el emocionalmente constipado rostro de su viejo compañero en la pantalla volviera a encender de inmediato esa llama de rivalidad dentro de su pecho, esa deliciosa adrenalina de saberse capaz y merecedor de competir contra él. No obstante, este intercambio parecía diferente. Kageyama no sólo parecía desmotivado a responder sus instigaciones, sino que las rechazó en el tono más alto del que fue capaz. Las reacciones nerviosas del contrario, sus ojos que divagaban alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviese usando toda su capacidad craneana (la cual, Hinata sabía, era limitada) para sopesar cómo expresar _algo_. Algo que escapaba a su normalidad. Como respuesta a ese comportamiento errático, el hombre con la piel bañada por el sol y el cabello con los colores del atardecer, decidió ofrecerle una sonrisa leve, con los labios cerrados, un gesto de empatía y comprensión. Asintió en silencio y realizó una nota mental para burlarse de él por esto en el futuro, cuando no se hallara tan contrariado.

– Huh…– musitó en voz baja, relamiéndose los labios mientras pensaba, mientras se preparaba para lo que fuese – De acuerdo, amigo. Dime.

Una inhalación profunda, un largo suspiro y una mirada de absoluta e insoldable determinación fue todo lo que el armador necesitó como preparación, antes de hallar la valentía en su interior para expresar lo que significaría el inicio de su propia odisea personal.

– Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Tadashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Lamento la demora, esta semana ha sido más ajetreada de lo que pensaba.  
> Les dejo una breve ADVERTENCIA: aunque este capítulo no contiene una relación sexual explícita per se, sí contiene contenido maduro. Si no quieren leerlo, pueden utilizar el comando de ctrl + F en su teclado y pegar lo siguiente.  
> "Apenas y la puerta de su hogar se abrió" para detectar el inicio. Y  
> "Cambiaría todas las palabras del universo a cambio de vislumbrar las expresiones que Kageyama sólo era capaz de realizar en la privacidad de las paredes de su habitación gustosamente, cualquier día" (ahí es donde termina y ya pueden continuar leyendo)  
> Espero les agrade el nuevo capítulo

– Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Tadashi.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – una vez más, la imagen de su interlocutor se transformó en una borrosa mancha de colores anaranjados cuando la emoción le hizo mover el celular frenéticamente, casi como si se le hubiera caído por la sorpresa. Con poca paciencia, esperó a que su llamada volviera a enfocarse, los grandes ojos café de Hinata, perplejos, le recibieron de lleno – Santo cielo, Kageyama, esto es como… ¡Gigante! ¡ENORME! – exclamó, gesticulando con los brazos, antes de regresar su atención a la ceñuda cara que le observaba del otro lado del teléfono –¿Cuándo lo harás?

–…no lo sé– admitió con cierta inseguridad, inusual de ver en su actitud –Yo…

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?! – la forma en que vociferó genuinamente logró desconcertar a aquél con cabellos color azabache, dando un respingo involuntario –Estas cosas se planean, hombre. ¿Quieres que salga todo mal? ¿Dónde vas a hacerlo? – hablaba y hablaba, encontrando un pase libre para expresar todas sus ideas, preocupaciones, preguntas e inquietudes sobre semejante noticia en el extenso silencio que el contrario le ofrecía. Eventualmente, entre anchas sonrisas cargadas de emoción y sermones sobre su falta de preparación, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, recordando un detalle demasiado importante, demasiado tarde –Espera un momento. Kageyama, en Japón realmente no puedes…

– Aquí se puede. – le interrumpió, _por fin_ – Sólo tendría que mudarse conmigo.

– Huh…– murmuró, llevándose una mano libre a la barbilla para acentuar su concentración, como si sopesara la idea ajena y la estadística de su futuro éxito –Bueno, es Yamaguchi. Él te adora. Seguramente le parecerá buena idea. – concluyó, con una sonrisa repleta de blancos dientes.

La breve ventana de oportunidad que se manifestó en forma de quietud, debía ser aprovechada cuanto antes. Y Tobio lo sabía. No obstante, eso no solucionaba la humillación que yacía dentro de las palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta, negándose a ser pronunciadas. Había realizado un avance monumental desde aquellos lejanos días donde adoptó el rol del Rey solitario. Gobernando la cancha con un implacable puño de acero. Desde entonces, infinitas decisiones que se vio obligado a tomar modificaron su actitud, proporcionando la valiosa lección de adaptarse a sus alrededores y mejorar en conjunto, confiando en los demás. Sin embargo, incluso un antiguo dictador reformado podía aún lidiar con ciertas cuestiones. Cuestiones tan arraigadas a su personalidad, tan troncales en su forma de ser, que evadirlas resultaría desafiante.

Aún tenía problemas viéndose lo suficientemente vulnerable como para pedir un favor.

Y semejante favor. Y a _Hinata_. Aquél que debía ser su rival, aquél a quien debía superar. Posicionarse en un lugar inferior le hacía sentir profundamente incómodo, estado que era notorio en la forma en que sus ojos azules evitaban la pantalla tan pronto y como, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

– Yo…estaba pensando…en salir en la semana. – comenzó, dubitativo, frunciendo profundamente el ceño –Y comprar un anillo. Y quería saber si…

– ¿Si…? – cometió el error de mirar de soslayo hacia su celular y… _ugh_. Esos gigantescos ojos que brillaban con tanta expectativa le exasperaban sobremanera. Era como hablar con un cachorro súper desarrollado o con un niño de primaria. Y el armador lo demostró chasqueando la lengua en un fuerte sonido de disconformidad.

– Detesto pedirte ayuda.

– ¡Oye! – se quejó, visiblemente ofendido –¡Ni siquiera tendrías esta relación si no fuera por mí!

– Hinata, sólo te pedí consejos para declararme a alguien hace diez años. – replicó, enarcando una ceja para enfatizar su escepticismo.

– ¡Y aquí estás, ¿no?! – el hombre que residía al otro lado del mundo alzó su brazo libre para gesticular hacia su celular, intentando señalar a Tobio metafóricamente. Acto seguido, pareció relajarse, comprendiendo gracias a su inteligencia emocional que su exaltación no parecía estar ayudando a la comunicación. Con su mejor predisposición, le ofreció una sonrisa calma – Vamos, pídeme lo que sea.

Y el repentino cambio de ambiente pareció funcionar, la presión sobre el pedido no verbalizado aún se vio dosificada, la pesada tensión sobre sus hombros tiesos aparentó liberarse. Cada vez que debía hacer algo difícil, algo que requiriese extrema concentración, una jugada arriesgada en medio de un partido reñido, un saque determinado a cambiar el flujo beneficioso para el equipo rival, el armador cumplía con su ritual. Cerraba los ojos y tomaba una gran, profunda inhalación. Su pecho se erguía con aire, sus costillas se expandían, su cabeza se disipaba de cualquier pensamiento inútil o molesto, quedando a flote tan sólo lo necesario, lo imperativo; el saque que debía realizar a la perfección, la colocación óptima al mejor jugador de su equipo, la pregunta que no podía esperar más para ser pronunciada…

– ¿Puedo llamarte por video desde la tienda para que me ayudes a escogerlo?

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, cómodo en ese mundo tan suyo, tan íntimo. Sintiéndose en plenitud en medio de la penumbra, que le permitía evitar los obstáculos del exterior y asentarse relajadamente en su propio interior, escuchó algo. Una respiración fuerte, húmeda y ruidosa, que llamó su atención de inmediato. Al alzar los párpados se halló nada más ni nada menos que con la imagen de su interlocutor; sus ojos enrojecidos, vidriosos. Respiraciones cortas que tomaba por la boca y una nariz mocosa que sonaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

– Por supuesto, amigo. – confirmó, profundamente conmovido, en un valiente hilo de voz.

– ¿Estás llorando? ¿En serio?

– ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Esto es demasiado grande…!

[enviado: 19:24 p.m] hola chicos!! (:

[enviado: 19:24 p.m] entonces, nos vemos en el bar en una hora, verdad?

Yamaguchi dejó reposar su teléfono sobre la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma para colocarse un par de zapatillas color azul marino. Con un jean ajustado y una sudadera verde militar, ya estaba prácticamente listo para la reunión. Aproximadamente una semana había pasado desde aquella conversación tan emocionalmente cargada que había compartido con su novio. Posterior a eso, sus interacciones fueron normales, repletas de un afecto natural y sereno que no atentaba contra su estabilidad emocional ni intentaba destrozar las cuerdas de su corazón entonando himnos a la melancolía y la soledad. Estaba claro que ambos se sentían mejor respecto a la distancia, habiendo superado ese efímero momento de debilidad. No obstante, no podría negar que ver a sus amigos esa noche le ayudaría a sobrellevar mejor las circunstancias. Caminando lentamente hacia el baño, asegurándose de que su cabello no fuese un desastre, sus dientes estuviesen cepillados y su imagen general no provocara repulsión, decidió regresar sobre sus pasos, tomando el dispositivo entre las manos una vez más para vislumbrar las respuestas a su interrogante.

[recibido: tsukki🌙 19:30 p.m] o.k

[recibido: tsukki🌙 19:33 p.m] terminando una exposición. muero de hambre.

No pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada al imaginarse la expresión extenuada y huraña que debía estar presentando su mejor amigo en ese momento.

[enviado: 19:37 p.m] jajaja! resiste tsukki!!!

[enviado: 19:38 p.m] es la exposición sobre Darwin? me encantó cuando la vi!!

[recibido: tsukki🌙 19:42 p.m] tú no eres buen parámetro. te encanta todo.

[enviado: 19:45 p.m] hey, eso no es cierto!!

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:47 p.m] en realidad, es un poco cierto

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:47 p.m] te encanta cualquier cosa que Tsukishima-kun o yo hagamos

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:49 p.m] aunque no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo!!

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:49 p.m] de hecho, es muy tierno

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:49 p.m] te hace sentir afortunado de tener un amigo como tú

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:49 p.m] y además…

[enviado: 19:50 p.m] no te preocupes, Yachi ♥

Sin notarlo, una sonrisa se había extendido sobre sus facciones maduras por el hábito nervioso de la joven, el cual se apresuró en mitigar, acostumbrado a ello después de años a su lado.

[enviado: 19:51 p.m] oye, quieres que pase a recogerte por algún sitio?

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:54 p.m] oh, no hace falta! de hecho ya estoy en el tren. llegaré pronto

[recibido: yachi🌠 19:56 p.m] pero gracias por ofrecerte ♥♥

[enviado: 19:59 p.m] entendido! ten un viaje seguro

[enviado: 20:01 p.m] los veré pronto! (:

Unos instantes pasaron, en silencio, mientras el júbilo de intercambiar palabras con ellos se fundía lentamente, perdiéndose en algún punto muerto, entre los pliegues de las sábanas, infinitas como montículos de arena en un desierto. Y Yamaguchi se dejó caer con pesadez, horizontalmente contra el colchón, cortos cabellos amoldándose al mullido material debajo de él. A pesar de sus quejas, Tsukki se veía feliz con su empleo en el museo. Parecía enormemente realizado con su equipo de voleibol. Aunque lo negara a muerte, Tadashi podía notarlo, lo conocía tanto o mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo. Yachi-san también era increíble, progresando en su campo de experiencia y viéndote con esos enormes ojos fulgurantes que te gritaban con coros angelicales lo _plena_ que se sentía.

Y él era feliz. Afirmar lo contrario sería una falta de respeto hacia su estabilidad económica, su familia, su perro que se alegraba de verlo cada maldita vez que llegaba a casa, como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo. Una falta de respeto hacia sus increíbles amistades. Y, mayoritariamente, hacia su novio.

No, no era infeliz, ni mucho menos. No obstante, había crecido en medio de una generación de monstruos, donde todos tenían claro qué querían ser desde antes de poner un pie en la secundaria. O, por el contrario, decidieron su vocación al abandonar los acogedores muros de la escuela de los cuervos. Corvatos decididos a emprender el vuelo sin mirar atrás. Y él siguió adelante, por supuesto, ingresó a la universidad y se graduó con buenas calificaciones. Consiguió un empleo estable que le permitía vivir con comodidad. Pero…

Pero la sonrisa predatoria en el rostro de Tobio cuando se plantaba en la cancha.

El aura salvaje de Hinata en cada salto.

La mirada satisfecha de Tsukki con cada victoria.

Los ojos estrellados de Yachi.

Eran personas que habían luchado por sus sueños individuales. Que habían llegado lejos.

Ellos no consideraban que su oficio fuese aburrido, o sólo una forma de pagar las cuentas a fin de mes. No, para ellos era algo mucho más grande. Más grande que la vida. Ellos vivían y respiraban pasión. Y, una vez más, como si hubiese regresado diez años atrás en el tiempo, se sentía inadecuado. Se sentía inferior. Se sentía tan impotente como cuando resultó ser el único miembro de primer año que no logró entrar al equipo como titular.

En eso estaba, ocupado, flotando serenamente en el negro abismo de la autocompasión, cuando un sonido del mundo terrenal le regresó de entre sus cavilaciones. Kai estaba ladrando, el agudo sonido retumbando por toda la extensión del departamento. _Huh_ , eso sí era inusual. Normalmente sólo ladraba cuando alguien tocaba el timbre, cuando alguno de sus dueños volvía a casa desde el exterior, o cuando se presentaba una visita. Ninguno de los tres casos parecía aplicar aquí, por lo que decidió incorporarse con premura.

– ¡Kai! ¿Qué pasa, amigo? – cuestionó desde su lugar, antes de levantarse de la cama, dando zancadas para llegar a su lado pronto. Por su mente se precipitaban los nombres de las personas que podrían tener una copia de la llave de su departamento. ¿Sus padres? No, nunca les dio una. ¿Tsukki? No, a él tampoco. – ¿Miwa-san, eres tú? –aventuró, acercándose hacia la sala donde su mascota seguía ladrando con ímpetu, saltando en su lugar con renovado entusiasmo. La primogénita de la familia Kageyama sí había recibido una copia de la llave, tan sólo para emergencias. Tal vez algo le habría ocurrido – ¿Necesitabas al…?– cuanto más se acercaba hacia la puerta, la figura que irrumpió en su hogar se volvió más y más distinguible; espalda ancha, cabello corto, ojos azules que miraban afectuosamente al can mientras le acariciaba la cabeza entre sus saltos extáticos – _Tobio_. – el nombre se atoró en su garganta, sintiéndose víctima de un sueño, una alucinación. Su fecha de regreso de Italia ni siquiera estaba cerca, esa noche no tenía nada de especial, ¿Cómo demonios estaba ocurriendo esto…? – ¡Mierda, Tobio! –exclamó, incapaz de contener la sonrisa, se apresuró a cruzar el umbral que les separaba, atrapando sus hombros con ambas manos apenas y le tuvo a una distancia cercana, inconscientemente deseando mantenerlo allí, en ese preciso lugar –¿Qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías. – las manos del armador se cerraron sobre sus antebrazos, haciendo que los dedos del contrario viajaran hasta descansar sobre la firme extensión de su mandíbula cuadrada. Y el recién llegado pareció debilitarse bajo el contacto, debido a que le atrajo de repente en un abrazo brusco, que interpelaba más su necesidad de cercanía que cualquier otra emoción. Aunque no es como si Yamaguchi se estuviera quejando, aspirando el aroma ajeno y dejando caer su rostro contra la tela de su abrigo.

– Quería darte una sorpresa. – habló por primera vez, su voz demostrando lo cansado que se encontraba. Curioso, con su mente tan permanentemente concentrada en jugadas de voleibol y en entrenamientos para superarse a sí mismo en cada oportunidad, había olvidado esta sensación. Esta sensación de tenerle entre sus brazos. Abrazar a Tadashi era como regresar al hogar donde una vez fuiste niño; la familiaridad, seguridad y confortable calor se hacían presentes en el espacio que abarcaba contra su pecho, con sus brazos enredados alrededor de su cuello, con su respiración acompasada resonando contra su oído.

– Odio las sorpresas…– murmuró, en su habitual tono jocoso que se hallaba severamente debilitado por la sorpresa y la conmoción de verle.

– Lo sé.

Tristemente, el contacto debería romperse en algún momento. Y el castaño pareció ser el primero en quebrar esa cercanía, lo suficiente para poder mirarle, con los dedos aún cerrados con fuerza contra la tela de su ropa. Allí, el armador pudo verle en toda su gloria; cejas alzadas, boca entreabierta, expresión incrédula. _Adorable_ , pensó. La adrenalina de haberse visto empezaba a flaquear, a hacerse a un lado para que el lado más racional de Yamaguchi buscase explicaciones.

– Espera, tú… ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué pasó? – exigió saber, palmeando ambos de sus hombros a la vez, con fuerza – ¡Creí que tenías que entrenar para tu próximo juego en tres meses!

– Acordé practicar un mes por mi cuenta aquí. – explicó con simplicidad. Como si el mundo funcionara así, como si simplemente pudiese decidir cuánto tiempo entrenar en Italia y cuánto aquí. Como si Kageyama Tobio albergara poderes mágicos para cumplir sus más profundos y privados caprichos – Y los próximos dos de vuelta allá con el equipo.

– ¿Está permitido hacer eso? – preguntó en voz baja.

– Lo está. Si ruegas por mucho tiempo. – se encogió de hombros y, por primera vez, pareció reparar en la vestimenta que el otro portaba. En su apariencia arreglada y en lo bien que olía –Te ves muy bien. – prácticamente ronroneo, obligado por sus instintos a volver a atraerle en un nuevo abrazo.

– Es genial tenerte de vuelta. – decirlo en voz alta parecía oficializarlo, volverlo algo _real_. Parecía convertir su presencia en algo aún más físico y tangible. Aun en la vorágine de su vida diaria; entre el trabajo, las responsabilidades y las ocupaciones que le mantenían ocupado la mayor parte del día, aun así encontraba pequeños huecos para soñar, de vez en cuando. Para fantasear que su pareja simplemente entraría por la puerta en cualquier momento. Porque sí, porque podría. Porque sería por arte de magia o por una casualidad demasiado grande. Porque el torneo se canceló. Porque Italia se disolvió luego de una guerra repentina y le forzó a buscar otro lugar para jugar. Porque el equipo se tomó un descanso luego de que un meteorito impactara sobre el estadio donde se supone deberían jugar. Porque simplemente, en ese plano idealizado, él podía regresar sin explicaciones. Lo había imaginado algunas veces. Por lo que ahora, tenerle cerca, sentirle, abrazarle, hablarle, casi se sentía surreal – ¿Y por todo un mes? No sabremos qué hacer con tanto tiempo.

– Creo que se me ocurren algunas cosas…– masculló contra la vulnerable piel de su cuello, cerrando los labios contra ella para depositar besos suaves, al principio. Mas el contacto pronto escaló en intensidad, haciendo que Tadashi reprimiera un escalofrío por la repentina humedad de su lengua invadiendo su espacio, como si se tratase de una presa.

– Hmm…– sin duda se patearía a sí mismo si esto se tratase de otro sueño. Cerró los ojos, conducido por las narices por el placer que le provocaba sentir ese tipo de interacciones eróticas luego de _tanto_ tiempo. Prácticamente derritiéndose bajo sus atenciones, cerrando los puños en su espalda, permitiéndole a su mente deshacerse en un charco de sensaciones y estímulos. Dejándose llevar en ese plano etéreo donde todo era satisfacción inmediata…hasta que… – ¡Tobio, espera! – recordó bruscamente, apartándolo lo suficiente como para poder reiniciar su cerebro, conectándolo de nuevo con la parte adulta y lógica que debería cumplir con sus promesas– Yo…ugh, mierda. Se supone que debería reunirme con Tsukki y Yachi-san. – los mensajes que había enviado hace un considerablemente corto tiempo atrás habían resurgido en su consciencia, antes de que la personificación del idilio decidiera cruzar el umbral de su puerta como si se tratase de cualquier día normal y le descolocara por completo. Rememorando brevemente que su celular había quedado olvidado sobre su cama, se dispuso a regresar hacia la habitación – Dame un segundo. Enviaré un mensaje para cancelar, ellos entenderán.

– No, está bien. –interrumpió súbitamente el contrario, cerrando su mano alrededor de su muñeca con gentileza, impidiendo así la huida. Su rostro lucía fatigado, pero sus ojos demostraban una empatía y comprensión más allá de lo que sería capaz de expresar con palabras –Ve con ellos. No quiero arruinar tus planes. Siempre te quejas de que nunca encuentran un momento oportuno en que los tres estén libres.

– Hey…– como atraído por una fuerza magnética, se acercó nuevamente hacia su dirección, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos al mismo tiempo en que sus facciones inconscientemente maquinaban una sonrisa plagada de ternura –Verte a ti es un evento que ocurre con mucha menos frecuencia. – apretó el agarre contra sus manos, enfatizando así el significado detrás de sus palabras – Es _importante_.

– Tus planes son importantes. Deberías ir.

Así como la química innegable, probándose incapaz de marchitarse luego de una década compartiendo su vida juntos, había desencadenado una fluidez absolutamente natural desde el momento en que se vieron aquella noche, finalmente habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, un impasse. Aunque Tadashi ciertamente no pensaba abandonar al recién llegado bajo ninguna circunstancia, la situación parecía haberse tornado delicada. Declinar rotundamente sus intentos por contentarle podría lastimar los sentimientos del armador. Y si algo no necesitaban en sus primeros momentos juntos luego de meses de insufrible distancia era un malentendido.

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – aventuró, aunque no se hallase totalmente seguro de que esa alternativa fuese la que más le agradase a Tobio –Hace tiempo que no te ven, seguro estarán sorprendidos. – _silencio_. El agarre de sus manos, hasta hace un momento revitalizador y alentador, ahora simplemente estaba allí, incómodamente manteniéndoles juntos en medio de una conversación sin palabras. De repente, se sintió desconsiderado por haberlo sugerido y retomó su viejo hábito de agitar los brazos en forma negativa contra su rostro –Olvídalo, estoy diciendo estupideces. Seguro estás agotado luego de tu vuelo de catorce malditas horas y…

– Iré.

_¿Qué?_

¿Así? ¿Tan sencillamente? Por momentos olvidaba que las cosas con Tobio solían ser directas y claras todo el tiempo, que rara vez se dejaba enroscar en pensamientos circulares o posibles significados otorgados a cosas no dichas como él mismo solía hacer. No, él era mucho más fácil de comprender. Por momentos olvidaba lo mucho que su personalidad podía complejizar las cosas simples hasta que se hallaba junto a su pareja.

– ¿E-estás seguro? – pronunció con cuidado.

– Claro. –aseguró, ofreciéndole la mitad de una sonrisa antes de fruncir el ceño, repentinamente contrariado – Pero… ¿Podemos volver temprano?

_Mierda, se ve tierno cuando está cansado._

– Dos horas como máximo.

– En serio te amo.

– Lo sé, Tobio. –aseguró, estirando su brazo para acariciar las hebras finas de su cabello negro– ¿Quieres darte una ducha antes de irnos?

– ¡Kageyama-kun! ¡Estás aquí! – el rostro de Yachi, normalmente dulce y agradable a la vista, pareció iluminarse con la intensidad de millones de estrellas al vislumbrar a su antiguo camarada del club de voleibol. Tanto ella como Tsukishima llegaron primero, asegurándose de ocupar la mesa que habituaban tomar cuando se reunían, la más cercana a la barra. La ancha sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se mantuvo mientras le saludaba con la mano desde su lugar– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – cuestionó con curiosidad, llevándose una mano a la barbilla luego de agitar alegremente la mano del armador a modo de saludo.

– Creo que la última vez que los vi fue en el estadio. – respondió honestamente, tomando la silla frente a ella, dándole a Yamaguchi la oportunidad para sentarse frente a su mejor amigo. El joven adulto con pómulos salpicados de pecas pronto se halló a sí mismo alzando las cejas con sorpresa en cuanto su amiga le abordó de inmediato.

– Yamaguchi ¿Por qué no nos avisaste antes? – demandó con un tono de voz que se debatía entre estar cómicamente ofendida por no estar al tanto de la presencia de Tobio en el país, así como enormemente feliz de verlo.

– Él quería que fuera una sorpresa.

– Odias las sorpresas. – intercedió Tsukki simplemente, observando con diversión al recién llegado por debajo de sus gruesos lentes.

– Cuéntanos, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal es Italia?– insistió la muchacha, interrumpiendo las risas cómplices de ambos amigos de la infancia. Y el jugador estrella se tomó unos momentos para pensarlo, alzando su labio inferior inconscientemente en su habitual mueca de concentración. Al unísono con su ceño profundamente fruncido. Tadashi podía _sentir_ cómo los engranajes de su cabeza se movían para organizar cada una de las características que había notado a lo largo de su estadía en Europa, respetando el turno de cada una hasta que pudiera escoger cuál seleccionar. Era fascinante.

– Todos se llaman por su primer nombre. Es difícil acostumbrarse a eso. – decidió finalmente, alzando la mirada hacia ella.

– ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que pudo responder ante ello, un cordial gesto de asombro. Y el castaño simplemente decidió clavar un codo en la mesa para descansar el rostro contra su mano, mientras se deleitaba con el espectáculo que era verle conversar.

– Y desayunan cosas dulces.

– Oí que normalmente se saludan con besos en las mejillas. – añadió el rubio al otro lado de la mesa, con una expresión bromista e irónica. Y el armador, ante el recordatorio de un hecho que pareció haber vivido incontables veces durante su viaje al extranjero, palideció un poco antes de contestar, en voz baja.

– Sólo…estiro mi mano y espero que termine pronto.

Obviamente, el comentario tan honesto despertó un burbujeo de risotadas entre los tres amigos, a las cuales, eventualmente, el hombre de cabellos negros se unió también, pareciendo relajarse luego de hablar un poco. El tiempo podía ser una cosa curiosa; por momentos desdibujando los detalles peculiares de aquellos a quienes solía conocer muy bien, involucionando su representación mental de las personas a algo mucho más simple: Yachi era agradable y Tsukishima era arrogante. Y aquello era todo. No fue hasta volver a compartir un mismo sitio, volver a intercambiar palabras, volver a verles sonreír, bromear, preguntar y _vivir_ desenvolviéndose como ellos mismos que Kageyama por fin pudo rememorar cómo era realmente formar parte de aquél grupo por tres años de secundaria. Y tal vez no había reparado en cuánto extrañaba esa dinámica hasta que volvió a tenerla.

– Iré a comprarnos unas bebidas. – la voz de Tadashi resurgió desde la superficie del mar profundo que eran sus pensamientos en aquél momento, obligándole a mirar hacia arriba debido a que el contrario se había levantado de su asiento – Tsukki, ¿cerveza? – inquirió, señalándole brevemente con el dedo índice.

– Sabes que no bebo. – replicó con voz impasible.

– Ja, ja…ese chiste nunca se vuelve viejo, ¿eh? – el castaño rodó los ojos afectuosamente antes de girarse en su dirección –¿Tobio? – la forma en que su mirada brillaba casi le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Ah, el alcohol…había olvidado ese detalle. No es como si no le _gustara_ beber, las pocas veces que lo había intentado (normalmente, en la comodidad de su hogar, sus piernas enredadas alrededor de su pareja, bebiendo algo casualmente mientras miran la televisión) no le había disgustado el sabor ni los efectos que generó en su cuerpo. Excepto orinar de más, eso era molesto. Pero… ¿realmente estaría bien beber ahora? ¿Tan cerca de su próximo partido? ¿Sería prudente…? – ¿Quieres compartir una cerveza conmigo? Sería sólo medio vaso. – ofreció gentilmente, evidentemente leyendo las preocupaciones escritas en su rostro como si se tratase de un libro abierto. Yamaguchi tenía una facilidad (un súper poder, a decir verdad) de hacerle sentir cómodo en cualquier situación.

– De acuerdo. – aceptó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa suave de labios apretados.

– ¿Yachi-san?

– Un lemon sour está bien.

– Entendido. – replicó, irremediablemente entusiasta, antes de darle la espalda a sus acompañantes para dirigirse hacia la barra. Y con él, se fue su súper poder, dejándole solo para enfrentar una situación social con personas que apreciaba, pero con quienes no había intercambiado ni una palabra en una cantidad de meses que era tan amplia que resultaba borrosa. Por lo menos el lugar era confortable; no se caracterizaba por ser espacioso, mas ese detalle resultaba en una sensación muy acogedora. La música sonaba constantemente, melodías sin letra que se repetían a veces, pianos y violines, y su volumen, aunque siempre presente, no importunaba la fluidez de las conversaciones. La tenue iluminación, los letreros de neón rosado, las paredes empapeladas con retazos de periódicos o imágenes enteras en tonos monocromáticos. Las mesas pequeñas con sillas de madera o cabinas circulares, como aquella donde su espalda estaba recargada en ese preciso momento, mullida y de tonos oscuros. Todos esos pequeños detalles aportaban al disfrute de su experiencia. A pesar de que se encontraba cansado y un tanto desorientado (“ _Cuando tomé el vuelo en Italia era de noche. Llegué aquí y sigue siendo de noche. No entiendo ¿La noche acabará en algún momento?_ ”), no existían dudas de que había echado de menos su ciudad, con sus pintorescos bares, sus antiguos amigos de la secundaria y, por supuesto, a Tadashi.

– Entonces… ¿te dejaron ir meses antes de un partido? – inquirió Tsukishima de repente, sorprendentemente siendo el primero en romper el hielo. Como respuesta, el armador se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

– Entrenaré desde aquí, no es como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo. – explicó, aunque sonaba como si estuviese excusándose– Tengo que regresar en un mes.

– Yamaguchi-kun se ve animado. – intervino la mujer amablemente, iluminando la conversación con su voz amable. Su mirada viajó hasta la barra donde el susodicho había desaparecido, y los ojos de los hombres le siguieron instintivamente. Observaba su teléfono, tamborileaba los dedos distraídamente contra la madera lustrada, sonreía plenamente. No había lugar para dudar sobre la afirmación de Yachi, no cuando la energía que irradiaba el castaño cambiaba el ambiente a su alrededor, volviéndolo todo más ameno.

– Sí, es verdad…– tuvo que coincidir el bloqueador de las Ranas de Sendai, tomándose su tiempo para incorporar el cambio en el lenguaje corporal de su mejor amigo antes de, finalmente, voltearse hacia la dirección de la diseñadora, su semblante suavizándose notoriamente – ¿Qué hay de ti? Hace tanto que no nos vemos que bien podrías estar viviendo en Italia, también.

– ¡Estás exagerando!– replicó ella, hablando mientras reía. Kageyama se sentía mucho más cómodo en ese lugar, siendo un espectador en lugar de un partícipe activo de la conversación –El trabajo va bien, me mantiene bastante ocupada. Últimamente he estado bocetando ideas para el anuncio publicitario de una empresa de transportes.

– Se oye aburrido. – opinó, sin ningún reparo, frunciendo la nariz en un gesto de aversión, provocando que sus lentes se muevan ligeramente.

– Lo es. – admitió, divertida –Pero ahí está el desafío, ¿no crees? Hacer que algo objetivamente aburrido se vuelva…interesante visualmente. –sus ojos café, resplandeciendo con jovialidad, viajaban entre ambos hombres, como si se estuviera esforzando por dirigirse a ambos, no dejar a nadie apartado – Siento que debe ser similar al trabajo de un artista. – musitó luego, para sorpresa de Tobio. La joven siempre se había caracterizado por ser paciente y agradable, pero extremadamente insegura y temerosa (un tanto similar a Tadashi, ahora que lo analizaba). Esa misma chica que había conocido estaba allí, frente a él, utilizando una palabra tan grandiosa como _artista_ para categorizar su trabajo actual. Sin entender muy bien la razón, tal vez simplemente por un instinto protector que todavía vivía en su interior, apagado luego de años fuera de la escuela, sintió encender una llama de orgullo y satisfacción al verla mostrar seguridad.

– Recuérdame contratarte para publicitar la exposición de insectos. – bromeó el rubio, arrancando una risa audible de su parte.

– Suena como un buen desafío.

Ella continuó hablando, lo sabía. Podía oír el murmullo indistinto, casi musical, de sus palabras por sobre las canciones acústicas que armonizaban el lugar. La voz de Tsukishima se unió pronto, en un ágil y espontáneo intercambio, probablemente. No obstante, no pudo evitar que su mente se disipara por unos instantes, perdiéndose en algún punto muerto por sobre sus hombros. No era tarea sencilla mantener su mente enfocada luego de un vuelo tan extenso, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese disfrutando el momento. La atmósfera amigable y confortable le llevaba de vuelta a tiempos más sencillos. Tiempos donde todo lo que hacía era trabajar duro y anhelar. Tiempos donde todo lo que hoy tenía al alcance de su mano, yacía como una meta a cumplir en el futuro. Tiempos teñidos por la lumbre matutina contra las ventanas del gimnasio, de batallas de insultos con Hinata e intentos infinitos por coordinar sus colocaciones con el altanero bloqueador. Tiempos cuyo valor no había sido cuantificado en su mente hasta que no se vio de regreso.

– ¡…Hinata-kun! – la voz de la joven se manifestó de repente sobre las aguas serenas de sus recuerdos, forzosamente alzando su empapada cabeza hacia la superficie para plantarse de nueva cuenta en la realidad. Era obvio que había _algo más_ contextualizando el nombre de la molesta mandarina parlante, pero su distracción no le permitía comprender el panorama completo.

– ¿Hm? – inquirió, rindiéndose en intentar adivinar por su cuenta, frunciendo el ceño en derrota.

– Hinata-kun me envió esta foto ayer. – insistió ella, extendiendo su brazo a través de la mesa para enseñarle su teléfono (bonito, envuelto en una funda azul cielo con un accesorio de silicona en forma de estrella colgando de él). En la pantalla se vislumbraba una imagen del mismísimo ninja bobo, con su usual atuendo playero, gorra blanca y gafas de sol incluidas, sonriendo con toda la boca y abrazando el hombro de Atsumu, quien estaba intentando demasiado el posar y parecer atractivo en la foto. – Al parecer Miya-kun hizo una visita rápida allá…– explicó, retirando el dispositivo del rostro del armador, y acomodándose en su lugar, guardando una de las hebras doradas de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Kageyama no deseaba distraerse otra vez pero, la imagen no hizo más que recordarle la llamada que le hizo a su amigo hace ya una semana– Me alegra por él, necesita compañía. – agregó luego, más para sí misma que para sus acompañantes.

– Si algo nunca le faltó a ese sujeto es la compañía. – opinó Tsukishima con una sonrisa petulante, observando de soslayo el celular de la joven.

– ¡Me refiero a personas que conoció aquí! – insistió, con algo más de fuerza en la voz. Sin llegar a ser imperativa o autoritaria –Este es su hogar, después de todo. – murmuró, llevando su mirada a sus propias manos, sosteniendo el dispositivo sobre su regazo. Los dos hombres en la mesa intercambiaron miradas repletas de sospecha y confusión, cejas arqueadas en silencio. Ante la falta de respuesta, Yachi se vio tentada a llenar el aire con más palabras –Tal vez resultó ser un sitio algo pequeño para todos sus sueños pero…sigue siendo su hogar.

Lucía afectada. Aunque no lo suficiente como para sonar compungida o extremadamente contrariada. No, era una añoranza sutil, calma, afable. Sin embargo, incluso alguien tan indiferente a prácticamente todo como era el bloqueador, podía notarlo. Y Tobio siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien perceptivo. Ambos compartieron una segunda mirada antes de que el rubio procediera a hablar, tentativamente alzando una mano para reposarla sobre el hombro ajeno, pero cambiando de opinión y deteniéndose a medio camino.

– ¿Hablas con él muy seguido?

– Yo…um…–comenzó, buscando las palabras, antes de que un sonido absolutamente ajeno, que no provenía de los parlantes del lugar, las conversaciones ajenas ni de ningún tipo de dispositivo, se hizo presente, quebrando toda tensión previa como si se tratase de magia. Tadashi había regresado, balanceando tres bebidas en ambas manos y portando una mueca curiosa, como si intentara disculparse sólo con el rostro.

– Lamento la demora. – se excusó, descansando las copas sobre la mesa y acercándoselas a sus amigos antes de tomar asiento en el mullido lugar junto a Tobio –El lugar está bastante repleto…– explicó brevemente, llevándose de inmediato su bebida a los labios, deleitándose en la espuma y la frescura que sintió descender por su garganta –Está muy buena, te gustará. – le aseguró al armador, antes de empinar un segundo trago, procurando dejarle aproximadamente la mitad del vaso lleno para él. Su comportamiento claramente llamó la atención de Tsukishima, quien no demoró en disparar uno de sus comentarios ácidos.

– Um… ¿Debería preguntar sobre…? – preguntó a medias, señalando el vaso en manos de su amigo. Ante la cuestión, tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia el hombre de cabello azabache, quien se irguió en su asiento instintivamente.

– El alcohol afecta las funciones psicomotoras y, por ende, el rendimiento deportivo. – explicó con voz autómata, dejando en claro que había memorizado su razón para evitar la bebida tanto como le fuese posible.

– Wow, usaste palabras de niño grande.

– ¡Pero eso sólo ocurre con grandes cantidades de alcohol! – añadió Yamaguchi, sintiéndose reminiscente de los viejos tiempos, donde debía tomar a ambos jugadores por los hombros y sonreír con tensión en sus facciones para evitar las discusiones innecesarias – Por eso compartimos. Estarás bien. – le confirmó una vez más, cediéndole el vaso mientras Tsukki reía entre dientes. Oh, ya podía visualizar las burlas que se ganaría en su conversación de Line mañana temprano.

– Oigan, ¿Qué tal la noticia de que Tanaka-kun le pidió matrimonio a Shimizu-chan? – aventuró la joven de áureo cabello, pulcramente recogido en una coleta alta. Su comentario se manifestó en el aire luego de algunos instantes de cómodo silencio donde el grupo no había hecho más que sumergirse con tranquilidad dentro de sus bebidas, el refrescante sabor del limón hormigueando en su boca mientras observaba las reacciones de los demás. Y Tadashi le agradeció en silencio, con una mirada cargada de empatía y camaradería, estaba mayormente convencido de que los intercambios entre su pareja y Tsukki no culminarían en un roce demasiado áspero, pero sabía las condiciones en que los ánimos del jugador se hallaban luego de un vuelo de catorce horas y, honestamente, no se sentía con ánimos de tentar a la suerte. El cambio de tema fue algo que le permitió respirar aliviado.

– ¿Eso es una noticia? – comentó el rubio, dejando su vaso sobre la superficie nuevamente con movimientos cargados de elegancia –Ha estado proclamando que se casaría con ella desde que estábamos en secundaria.

– Supongo que la noticia en este caso es que lo haya logrado, Tsukki. – replicó el contrario en un chiste ágil, provocando un burbujeo de risas general entre su grupo, levantando el ambiente.

– Ella lo sabía desde hace mucho, ¿saben? – continuó Yachi, deslizando distraídamente la huella de su índice a través del borde de su copa –Encontró el anillo por casualidad, mientras limpiaba la casa.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó el castaño, genuinamente sorprendido.

– Wow, Tanaka debe haber estado devastado… – murmuró Tobio, en un tono que demostraba una honesta preocupación por su anterior superior.

– Shimizu no se lo dijo. –continuó ella, serena – Me envió mensajes cuando lo encontró, ¡Hasta me envió una foto! – por segunda vez en el transcurso de la velada, los hombres de la mesa se reunieron alrededor del celular de la muchacha para hacerse partícipes de sus noticias –Es un anillo hermoso. Sólo fingió sorpresa cuando él se lo propuso.

– Básicamente lo engañó, entonces. – replicó Tsukki, mordaz, antes de callar su afilada lengua con un nuevo trago de cerveza.

– ¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo! – reclamó la rubia de inmediato, sin reparar en el hecho de que su voz se había agudizado al exclamar.

– Tú eres la que siempre habla sobre la honestidad en las relaciones…

– ¡Vamos, es un caso especial! – insistió, apartando sus ojos del bloqueador del equipo de las ranas para buscar apoyo en sus colegas, una de sus manos señalando al armador –Kageyama tiene razón. Su espíritu se hubiese destrozado si supiese que su novia ya lo sabía. – comenzó, su semblante ensombreciéndose por el hipotético escenario donde reinaba la miseria y la tristeza –Su concepción de hombría, directamente ligada a su valor propio como persona, se hubiera desmoronado y tal vez nunca más podría pensar en volver a proponerle matrimonio a la mujer que ama y…– por momentos eso ocurría, los nervios innatos que dormían dentro de ella, usualmente crecían en dimensión hasta imaginar la posibilidad más desproporcionadamente trágica de lo que pudiese pasar, la alternativa más terrible. Y aunque sólo fuese un escenario imaginario, se _sentía_ real en la forma en que su respiración se agitaba y todos los sentimientos negativos la acorralaban. Solía ocurrirle con mucha más frecuencia durante su adolescencia, en un entorno tan nuevo y extranjero para ella como lo era un equipo de voleibol masculino. Actualmente, trabajando para convertirse en la mejor versión de sí misma, aún debía luchar contra ese tipo de hábitos nerviosos.

– ¡Respira, Yachi-san! – intervino Tadashi de inmediato, reconociendo los patrones con sencillez. Y así lo hizo, luego de una extensa inhalación en la que él se acopló por solidaridad, pareció encontrar la entereza para continuar con su relato.

– L-lo siento, yo…Quiero decir que…– frunció el ceño, suavemente en sus facciones delicadas, intentando buscar las palabras correctas – Ella sabía que esto era importante para él. Este gran gesto de amor. Y no quería quitárselo. – explicó con dulzura en la voz, regresándose hacia Tsukishima como si intentase convencer al niño más escéptico del mundo sobre la existencia de Santa Claus – Creo que eso es querer a alguien, ¿sabes? Anteponer la felicidad del otro, preocuparte por su bienestar mental.

Ante aquellos argumentos tan sólidos, expresados a través de esa expresión tan resplandeciente y etérea, el receloso niño no quedó convencido, mas pareció disfrutar de la forma en que intentaban presentarle la magia navideña. Se cruzó de brazos con su usual arrogancia y dejó escapar una risita nasal.

– No tienes remedio, Yachi-san. Un solo trago y ya estás hablando de amor verdadero.

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió a través de las facciones del joven, alzando irremediablemente los pómulos salpicados de pecas. Porque era cierto, aquella concepción del amor podría pecar de ingenua o idealista. No obstante, había algo encantador en sus palabras, algo innegablemente familiar, algo que buscaba en los ojos azules de Tobio. Él siempre había sido su peor crítico, siempre había sido hábil y certero para encontrar sus propios defectos, sus propias debilidades. Por momentos, creía que sentirse inferior a los demás, el no poder alcanzarlos, el correr permanentemente detrás de espaldas lejanas que intentaba alcanzar, era uno de sus puntos más endebles. Sin embargo, tal vez esa era su manera de amar. El celebrar que su pareja partiera hacia otro continente por meses interminables, el ser un apoyo firme para el otro. Tal vez eso era una fortaleza, después de todo. Un acto de valentía que estaba siendo correspondido y recompensado por su sorpresivo regreso a Japón. Tal vez ellos siempre se habían amado como su amiga proclamaba. Y tan sólo había fallado en darse cuenta. En la intimidad de su asiento, un tanto aislado del resto de las mesas, resguardados de las miradas externas por el anonimato, sus manos se unieron por debajo de la madera. Pulgares circulaban la piel ajena con ternura, dedos entrelazados tan naturalmente, como si regresaran al lugar donde perteneciesen.

– No…creo que entiendo lo que quiere decir. – musitó por fin, sin despegar la mirada del rostro ajeno. Sin perderse ni un ápice de la sonrisa de labios apretados, discretamente conmovida, que se formó en la boca del contrario.

– Me harás vomitar, Yamaguchi. – expresó Tsukishima descaradamente.

Apenas y la puerta de su hogar se abrió, se hallaron enredados el uno con el otro. En movimientos tan rápidos y desesperados que era imposible dilucidar quién se había acercado a quién primero. El único hecho inconfundible era el anhelo, la mutua avidez por el contacto ajeno. Tadashi sentía un tacto desenfrenado y tosco entibiando la piel de su espalda, por debajo de los límites de su sudadera. Tobio sentía un aliento abrasador contra la sensible y expuesta piel de su cuello, besos que se debatían entre los extremos de la dulzura y los instintos más primales. El abrigo del armador se deslizó con premura fuera de su campo visual, cayendo pesadamente hasta el suelo. Y allí, con un leve tirón de los cabellos castaños en un silencioso pedido para que alzara su cabeza, sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, en un beso húmedo, salvaje, repleto de necesidad y cercanía.

– Te extrañé tanto. – musitó antes de robar un nuevo contacto contra los delgados labios del jugador. Sus pies, ajenos por completo a la lógica, siendo víctimas de un deseo tan enorme que estaba resultando ser incapaz de ser contenido dentro del departamento, amenazando con explotar justo debajo de sus narices, se movieron por inercia hacia su habitación.

– Yo también. – prácticamente gruñó, un sonido gutural proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta. Ojos azules alzándose, medio cerrados, para observar el rostro deslumbrante de aquél quien tenía en frente. Sin notarlo, sus brazos cerraron con más fuerza el estrecho abrazo que tenía contra él, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho conforme caminaban torpemente hacia la misma dirección.

– No, no, no. Creo que no entiendes la magnitud de lo que estoy diciendo. – argumentó de regreso, alzando las cejas en un gesto de asombro, como si hablara de un fenómeno natural cuya magnitud era imposible de determinar. La habitación estaba oscura cuando llegaron, entre tropiezos y traspiés, aferrados al otro como si su vida dependiera en ello. Un par de manos grandes y ágiles se alzaron y, de un momento al otro, la sudadera favorita de Tadashi cayó inútilmente sobre el suelo de madera, seguido de cerca por su camiseta. Con sus grandes ojos café comenzando a acostumbrarse a la penumbra de su entorno, plantó un nuevo beso de lleno, sin prepararlo, tomándolo por sorpresa, chocándose contra sus dientes. – Estoy hablando de empezar a odiar el voleibol por alejarte de mí. – admitió luego, soltando una leve risa que hizo temblar sus palabras. Ante eso, Kageyama no hizo más que imitar su gesto, riendo suavemente antes de quitarse su camiseta blanca por encima de la cabeza en un movimiento tan fluido y atractivo que, basado en el cambio que provocó en el ritmo cardíaco de su pareja, debería ser ilegal.

– ¿Y qué hay del cojín con forma de balón de mi lado de la cama? – inquirió después, acercándose nuevamente. Un pesado suspiro se alojó en su interior al sentir la calidez abrumadora de su pecho descubierto contra la piel del contrario.

– Lo miro con desdén todas las noches. – respondió, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que sonreía con una maldad exagerada para fines cómicos. La risotada que logró arrancar del armador, en aquél contexto tan privado, resultó manifestarse como una corriente eléctrica que se ramificó a través de todo su ser, reclamándole más cercanía, más de él.

– Eres un idiota. – articuló contra la piel de su clavícula, su respiración quemándole, resquebrajando y arrojando al viento cualquier pensamiento que no fuese la impaciente codicia de sentirle a su alrededor, sentirle de todas las formas posibles. Las manos abiertas de Yamaguchi se plantaron en sus fornidos hombros para empujarle hacia atrás ligeramente. Lo suficiente como para permitirle sentarse en el borde de la cama y observarle desde abajo. Desde esa cama que Tobio jamás debería haber abandonado en primer lugar, esa estúpida cama con ese estúpido cojín que tan sólo le recordaba su ausencia cada noche.

– Un idiota a quien extrañaste…– bromeó en tono provocador, antes de recibir el cuerpo del contrario encima suyo, depositando todo su peso, aplastándole debajo de la gravedad de todo su afecto, de todos aquellos meses que pasaron separados, de todas las lunas que vieron pasar preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el otro, dónde estaría, _¿estará pensando en mí…?_

Esas preguntas no sólo eran innecesarias en ese momento, sino que estorbaban. Porque cualquier cosa que no fuese la delineada silueta de la cintura del jugador aprisionada entre sus piernas o aquellos hambrientos labios chocando con fuerza contra los suyos, era una pérdida de tiempo. Su tacto firme, encendiendo llamas por donde pasaba, se infiltró dentro de los pantalones de Tadashi sin que el contrario pudiera hacer más que derretirse debajo de sus atenciones, desesperadamente luchando contra su adormecida mente para corresponderle de la misma forma. En su próximo beso, se tragó insaciablemente los suspiros que emanaban de aquél con cabellos azabaches, aceptó sin rechistar todos los pequeños y conmovedores sonidos que había echado de menos hasta el punto del hartazgo. Tantos estímulos, tantas sensaciones, tanto placer cayendo sobre él como si se tratase de una avalancha que, por un momento, se sintió incapaz de contenerlo todo. Su visita inesperada resultó ser un perfecto detonante luego de tanto tiempo de soledad.

_…huh, tal vez sí me gustan las sorpresas._

– Quítatelo, quítatelo…– masculló Tobio atropelladamente, alejándose prontamente de las fachadas o máscaras para provocarle o atraerle. Aquél brillo inconfundible en su mirada predatoria no era más que puro, genuino deseo. Dos pares de manos diligentes se encargaron precipitadamente de deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón, de quitar del camino cualquier estorbo para su objetivo. Los dedos de uno recorrían cinturas, hundiendo sin piedad uñas cortas en las planicies delineadas por los huesos que dibujaban las caderas. Los de otro viajaban sin prisa a través de espaldas, entre hundimientos propios de los omóplatos, entre cada sensible zona hasta alcanzar su cuello.

“ _Te necesitaba_.” le dijo el castaño sin abrir la boca. Se lo dijo con la mirada, pesada de un anhelo mudo. Se lo dijo con suspiros cargados que chocaron contra los labios ajenos, con la forma en que sus caderas se alzaban por instinto, encontrando paz en la fricción con el otro.

“ _No tienes idea de cuánto_ ” le confesó el armador, sin palabras. Prefirió expresarlo con contactos húmedos de su lengua contra la abrasadora piel ajena. Con gruñidos y jadeos. Con la forma en que una de sus manos se entrelazó con dulzura con la suya mientras la otra descendía por debajo de su pelvis, en un gesto de determinación.

El contacto no verbal abundaba en su comunicación y, en ese preciso instante, con la ciudad durmiendo detrás de las cortinas y la tibia presencia de la cerveza consumida cosquilleando en su cabeza y licuando gentilmente sus inhibiciones, no había necesidad de palabras. Cambiaría todas las palabras del universo a cambio de vislumbrar las expresiones que Kageyama sólo era capaz de realizar en la privacidad de las paredes de su habitación gustosamente, cualquier día.

– ¿Tobio?

Se hallaba despierto aun. Observando el techo de su habitación donde danzaban sombras borrosas que se proyectaban a través de la ventana. Se sentía completamente ajeno al tiempo y al espacio. Podían ser las tres de la mañana así como podían ser las cinco, lo desconocía, no le interesaba. Las horas parecían desvanecerse bajo las yemas de los dedos de su novio tocándole sin piedad. La habitación todavía se hallaba en penumbras cuando pronunció su nombre, entre la calidez de las sábanas que les contenían a ambos y el cosquilleo suave del cabello del armador rozando la piel desnuda de su pecho.

– ¿Hmm? – pronunció, apenas consciente. Había sido un día extremadamente largo para él, y el hecho de que continuase despierto después de tanto tiempo, podría considerarse un milagro.

– ¿Recuerdas esa vez que discutimos cuando íbamos en tercer año?

Ante la duda, el hombre supo que no podría escapar de la conversación con una respuesta a medias, producida por su cerebro adormilado. Debería realizar un esfuerzo mayor para lograr proponer algo que satisfaga al contrario. Con todo el pesar de su ser, abandonó el tibio refugio de los brazos ajenos para incorporarse, sentándose en el colchón y descansando la cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos entrecerrados. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras pensaba, mientras recordaba, mientras viajaba en el tiempo a una época difusa en el resplandor del sexo y su pesada somnolencia.

– Um… – musitó, tallándose los ojos – ¿La vez que me enviaste a la banca cinco minutos por amenazar con afeitar la cabeza de Hinata?

– No, no. – replicó rápidamente, el fantasma de una sonrisa danzando sobre labios delgados, observándole desde abajo, desde su lugar entre las almohadas – Estábamos haciendo horas extra después de la práctica habitual, teníamos el gimnasio para nosotros solos. – explicó con lentitud, para que pudiera entenderle mejor – Yo estaba cansado y tú querías continuar entrenando. Entonces…

– Oh. – articuló, de repente, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando la realización, finalmente, le golpeó de lleno en la cabeza – Sí, ahora lo recuerdo un poco.

– Hace algunas noches soñé con eso. – admitió, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo al, por fin, expresarlo en voz alta. Esa pesadilla y la terrible sensación que había dejado dentro de él desde entonces, eran algo en lo que debía trabajar solo. Lo sabía. Estaba íntimamente ligada a sus propias incertidumbres inherentes a su propia percepción de sí mismo. Pero…pero Tobio estaba allí, por fin, compartiendo la cama con él, abarcando todos sus sentidos y adueñándose de la habitación con ridícula facilidad, demostrando cómo le tenía amarrado alrededor de su dedo. Tobio estaba allí y la noche le hacía sentir vulnerable. Le hacía sentir que era necesario compartir algo tan persona con él – Yo…creo que siempre me sentí inferior a los demás en ese entonces ¿sabes? – confesó entre dientes, provocando que un par de cejas negras se fruncieran profundamente, tan indignado como confundido – Pero luego comencé a salir contigo. Y tu talento era tan descomunal…de hecho, sigue siéndolo. – agregó con una suave risa, llevando una mano a su cabello y despeinándolo sin darse cuenta – Supongo que yo…me sentía inadecuado, en ese entonces.

– Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Dashi. – musitó, luego de un extenso silencio.

– Lo sé.

– Apenas lo recuerdo. – continuó, llevando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, sus codos abiertos mirando hacia el cielo. Los ojos cerúleos se perdieron en el techo, tal y como el contrario había hecho hace unos minutos, sopesando lo que diría a continuación – ¿Sabes qué recuerdo bien?

– ¿Qué?

– El día siguiente a esa pelea. – repuso, su glorioso pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con cada respiración relajada. Su mente parecía hallarse lejos de allí, parecía haber partido de esa habitación y esa cama para plantarse de regreso en la escuela, con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos y su relación floreciendo de la pasión adolescente a los primeros pasos vacilantes dentro de la madura adultez – Compraste una caja de leche de la máquina expendedora. De esas que saben a yogurt, mis favoritas. – rememoró, sonriendo – Y me esperaste en la puerta del gimnasio al inicio de la práctica. Me la diste y me pediste perdón por, y cito, “ser el cretino más grande del mundo”.

– Suena a algo que yo diría. – le regresó Tadashi, su voz vibrando por la risa.

– Me besaste. Hinata nos arrojó un balón, me enfadé y corrí a golpearlo.

– Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo esa parte.

– Mi punto es…que todo estuvo perdonado en menos de un día. – finalmente, pareció regresar de su humilde viaje por el plano de los recuerdos, su mirada buscó aquella que se hallaba al otro lado de la cama, su mano buscando la otra ciegamente entre los infinitos montículos de las sábanas. Se encontraron, entrelazando los dedos en silencio – Siempre fuiste bueno haciendo que las cosas fuesen sencillas. Siempre me has hecho sentir muy cómodo. – explicó con solemnidad en la voz. Siempre era así, extremadamente serio para todo, incluso para hablar de cuestiones sentimentales. Lentamente, volvió a descender, sus cabellos negros hundiéndose entre las almohadas de su lado. Inmediatamente, siguiendo sus instintos, fue Yamaguchi esta vez quien se dejó reposar sobre el pecho del otro, escuchando cómo los latidos de corazón debajo de su oído musicalizaban la noche – Sé que eres tímido y todo, pero…eres muy bueno con las personas. Yo nunca podría haber sido capitán en secundaria, no tendría la paciencia. – continuó, tan seguro de lo que decía que casi sonaba irreal a los oídos de su pareja. Sus manos grandes y callosas luego de innumerables partidos, se hundió entre las hebras cortas de cabello castaño, masajeando su cráneo ensimismado en su discurso – A veces me gustaría que pudiésemos intercambiar cerebros.

Y Yamaguchi parpadeó, siendo capaz de seguir su narrativa hasta el momento, pero sintiéndose descolocado ante esa última afirmación.

– Expláyate, Tobio.

– Tú sabes…si tuvieras mi cerebro, aunque sea por un rato, podrías entender cómo te veo. – declaró, deslizando su mano hasta su hombro, apretándolo contra sí mismo – Lo que significas para mí.

– Sé eso.

– Lo sabes pero no lo _entiendes_. – insistió, sonando frustrado. La misma frustración que podía sentir al ser incapaz de calcular los tiempos de remate de un jugador a la hora de colocar el balón para ellos. La misma frustración que podía sentir al vislumbrar al equipo contrario, al otro lado de la red, construyendo un ritmo tan favorecedor que ningún intento de suspenderlo parecía tener efecto – No eres inferior a mí, en lo absoluto. Eres inteligente, atlético, gentil…

– Tobio, no necesito una lista. – aclaró en voz baja, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado.

– Rayos, _eres tú_. ¿Cómo no es eso suficiente?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Aquella sensación que había permanecido alojada en su pecho desde que despertó aquella noche, ese sentimiento de desesperanza, de agonía mientras intentaba alcanzar la espalda de Kageyama, alejándose indiferentemente, mientras le miraba desde abajo. Ese sentimiento de humillación, de desdén, ese lugar inferior donde su subconsciente le había puesto había permanecido a su lado por demasiados días. Y ahora, estaba arruinando su primera noche a su lado después de tanto tiempo hablando de eso.

Hablando de un Kageyama Tobio imaginario. Porque él no le miraba con frialdad. No le consideraba débil. No lo había hecho en la escuela y no lo haría ahora. No importaba cuántas veces esa colmena diabólica quisiera convencerle de lo contrario, no lo escucharía.

Con una sonrisa jocosa extendiéndose galantemente a través de su rostro, alzó la vista hacia él, reposando una mano sobre su cálida mejilla. Y el armador se inclinó contra el contacto por inercia.

– ¿Siempre fuiste tan bueno hablando?

– Claro que sí. – replicó, blandiendo esa sonrisa malvada que sólo usaba en la cancha o en la habitación.

– Vamos, Don Juan, háblame en italiano. – bromeó, divertido.

– No seas bobo… – repuso, colocando una mano abierta sobre su rostro y empujándolo fuera de su pecho, a lo cual el castaño sólo pudo reír con ganas.

– ¡Vamos! – insistió, hallando la forma de volver a recostarse sobre él nuevamente – Dime lo muuuucho que me amas en italiano.

– _Vaffanculo_.

– ¡Tobio!

Entre bromas, risotadas, cosquillas a medias, besos profundos, dedos perezosos acariciando sitios entumecidos luego de explotar de sensibilidad momentos atrás. Entre conversaciones breves que comenzaban a extinguirse bajo el peso de la somnolencia, entre abrazos y calor, entre el ruido de pezuñas caminando alrededor de la cama para luego acomodarse a los pies de sus dueños, entre el candor de la familiaridad doméstica, finalmente se durmieron. La hora no importaba, pero tímidas lumbres pálida luz amarillenta comenzaban a hacerse presentes cuando sus ojos finalmente se cerraron.

Y se sentían plenos, renovados, se sentían completos de nuevo. Y tal vez, en el momento exacto en que sus párpados descendieron, la fugaz imagen de su espalda alejándose a través del piso destrozado regresó como si se tratase de una fotografía invasiva. Pero Yamaguchi cerró los ojos con más fuerza, borrándola de su mente, concentrándose en la firme sensación de los brazos del contrario alrededor de su cintura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, lo sé. Dudo que un jugador profesional pueda irse del país cuando le convenga JAJAJAJAJA. Aceptemos que es una realidad ficticia, por favor, era necesario que los tórtolos se encontraran.  
> Otro detalle. En esta historia nuestros personajes principales tienen veintiséis años. Estoy consciente de que en el canon de la historia, Tanaka y Shimizu están casados desde hace varios años antes. Me tomé la libertad de ajustar un poco esos datos porque tengo MUCHOS deseos de escribir la boda de estos dos, las interacciones entre viejos compañeros y cómo ser partícipes de un festejo de amor afectará a Kageyama y Yamaguchi.  
> Quería usar la boda de excusa para más azúcar, pues.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaasí es, plot twist, será una historia sobre matrimonio JAJAJAJAJ  
> Bueno, técnicamente sobre matrimonio y sobre los profundísimos asuntos de autoestima en los que Yamaguchi deberá trabajar, de los cuales esta pesadilla/recuerdo es la primera pista.  
> Me pareció importante tomarme el tiempo ahondando bien en su pelea no sólo para demostrar las inseguridades de Tadashi, sino también el lugar en el que Kageyama puede ponerle a veces, de forma accidental. Las presiones a las cuales puede someter a las personas. Y además porque siempre es jugoso leer una discusión con malentendidos e interpretaciones erróneas de las palabras del otro para más drama, o al menos así lo veo yo.  
> Lamento si los empalagué con tanta azúcar en el diálogo. Así soy con las parejas que me gustan. Y eso se verá agravado en esta historia porque ya están juntos y enamorados, so…sí, pido disculpas por adelantado si se me va la mano con lo cursi.  
> (Also AMO el apodo Dashi y sé que todos en el fandom lo usan para todas sus parejas pero vamos, suena tan soft y hermoso. Prometo hacer lo que pueda por no abusar de su uso, tho)  
> ¡Espero que les guste!


End file.
